Inesperado
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO NO AR. Uma repórter é inesperadamente beijada por um motoqueiro maluco e esse beijo muda toda a sua vida. UA. Shiryu x Shunrei.
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Eu sempre fui seu. _

_Quando você ainda não estava aqui, eu já a tinha nos pensamentos._

_Você sempre foi minha._

_E quando a conheci, imediatamente entendi...(1)_

**Capítulo I**

– Como é, Shunrei? – Mino perguntou ao telefone para sua amiga que lhe contava uma história surreal. – Repete aí.

– Um cara me beijou do nada enquanto eu estava entrevistando ele – Shunrei repetiu, atropelando as palavras e procurando parecer o mais indignada possível.

– Sério? – Mino indagou.

– Sério! Acabou de passar ao vivo na tevê!

– E você fez o quê?

– Eu devia ter dado um tapa nele, mas fiquei sem ação! Quem imaginaria algo assim? Eu estava trabalhando!

– Como é que é foi isso, mulher? Conta direito. Que cara foi esse?

– Bom, quando eu cheguei na emissora hoje cedo, soube que a repórter que ia cobrir um evento de motocross ficou doente e que me mandariam no lugar dela. Logo eu, Mino? Tentei argumentar com meu chefe e tudo, afinal não entendo nada de moto, motocross, pilotos, manobras. Mas ele disse "se vire, Tzeng"! Então pesquisei loucamente na internet, decorei os nomes dos pilotos, aprendi o nome de algumas manobras e fui com a cara e a coragem, né? Foi terrível, claro. Eu lá, morta de medo, tendo que entrar ao vivo, sorrindo e mostrando empolgação com o tal evento. No final, eu fui entrevistar o cara que ganhou o campeonato, um maluco cabeludo e tatuado que já tinha arrancado a camisa. Então ele simplesmente me puxou e me deu um beijo. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, Mino! O cara me beijou ao vivo!

– Tá, pelo que você está dizendo o cara é completamente doido, mas pelo menos é bonito? Beija bem?

– Ah, sei lá! – ela respondeu. Depois, completou: – Ele é bonito, mas é só um motoqueiro maluco tatuado e cabeludo. Liga a tevê no canal onde trabalho, ainda deve estar passando alguma coisa do evento.

– Espera...

Mino demorou um pouco e voltou ao telefone.

– Está passando uma espécie de entrevista coletiva... tem um cara bonitão cabeludo falando, um loirão com cara de modelo do lado dele e um brutamontes sexy que é totalmente meu número. Shunrei, eu achava que só brucutus barbudos praticassem esses esportes de louco!

– Eu também, mas que nada, mulher! São bonitos.

– Tô vendo! Vamos ao que interessa: vocês trocaram telefone? Marcaram alguma coisa?

– Não! Foi só um beijo roubado! Eu nem falei com ele depois. Encerrei a entrevista e saí correndo de lá. Nem me despedi da equipe.

– Você vai deixar ficar só nisso, Shunrei? Vocês precisam se encontrar de novo, conversar, beijar mais, sei lá!

– Ele é maluco e me ferrou, Mino!

– Por que diz que ele te ferrou?

– Porque eu devia estar lá na coletiva, mas não tive coragem de aparecer, e obviamente meu chefe vai me matar por isso.

– Isso é bem ruim...

– Pois é, mas com certeza perguntaram a ele sobre o beijo e se eu estivesse lá acabariam me apontando como a beijada. Eu morreria de vergonha, Mino.

– Pois devia ter ido! E depois devia ter saído com ele!

– Não estou te reconhecendo, Mino!

– Ah, é que eu estou cansada de ser boba e você devia estar também! Há quanto tempo estamos nessa?

– Foi só empolgação do maluco. Ou sei lá, de repente ele usou alguma droga.

– Eu acho que você tem que ver qual é a dele. O que você sabe sobre o rapaz?

– Só sei que ele se chama Shiryu, é conhecido como Dragão, tem vinte e sete anos, pratica motocross estilo livre e hoje foi campeão do X-Fighters fazendo uma manobra chamada não-sei-quê Heart Attack.

– Já é um começo. Agora descubra o resto, onde ele mora, RG, CPF, tamanho da camisa, da calça e da cueca, antecedentes criminais, tudoooo! Você é repórter ou não é?

– Ai, Mino, eu admito que gostei do beijo apesar do susto, mas nesse momento estou mais preocupada é com a carta de demissão que provavelmente receberei amanhã...

Enquanto isso, nos bastidores do evento, os pilotos reuniram-se após a coletiva. Eram quase todos amigos e Shiryu partilhava o mesmo empresário com outros dois pilotos: Hyoga Yukida e Ikki Amamiya.

– O que deu em você? – Seiya, o empresário dos três, perguntou ao Dragão. – Você beijou a repórter ao vivo! Eu até entenderia se fosse o Ikki, mas você?

– Eu não sei o que deu em mim, Seiya! – ele tentou se justificar.

– Como se não bastasse essa sua mania de arrancar a camisa depois dos saltos e jogar para a galera... – Seiya disse. – Essas roupas custam caro, sabia?

– Pois é – ele assentiu, um tanto aborrecido.

– Você pelo menos já conhecia a moça? – Shun disse. Irmão de Ikki, ele sempre estava nos bastidores e atuava como assessor de imprensa dos três pilotos.

– Nunca tinha visto antes.

– Ai, meu Deus, ele não está bem – Seiya falou. – Ele pirou! Chama a ambulância!

– Eu só estava eufórico por ganhar o torneio. Aí a moça veio me entrevistar e me deu uma coisa, uma vontade louca, sei lá... Então eu tive que beijá-la. E ela correspondeu.

– Eu vi que ela correspondeu! – Seiya disse. – Você tá ligado que amanhã isso vai estar em todos os jornais?

– Na verdade, nem pensei nisso. Não pensei em nada!

– Bom, seja otimista – Hyoga disse. – Seria pior se ela tivesse dado um tapa em você ao vivo.

– Isso é verdade – Shun concordou.

– Deixem de ladainha! – Ikki finalmente se manifestou. – Foi só um beijo! O importante é que o Dragão foi melhor hoje e ganhou essa bagaça! Aproveite bem, porque o próximo título será meu.

– Veremos – Shiryu disse, mas estava distante, preocupado com a repercussão do beijo.

– Vamos ter um jantar com os patrocinadores – Seiya disse. – Então se ajeitem e vamos embora daqui.

– Ainda não... – Shiryu disse. – Não a vi na entrevista coletiva. Será que ela ainda está por aí?

Seiya bateu a palma da mão na testa.

– Pronto. Ele ficou obcecado.

– A essa altura – Ikki disse –, ela já deve ter recebido um telefonema do chefe mandando-a para a rua.

– Sério que acha isso? – Shiryu perguntou.

– Lógico! Talvez não pelo beijo, mas por ela não ter ido à coletiva, né? A emissora dela patrocina o evento, ela ia ter direito a mais perguntas que os outros e tudo, mas não apareceu.

– Ela sabia que o beijo ia ser o foco da coletiva, como de fato foi... – Shiryu murmurou e não ouviu o que os amigos continuaram falando. Saiu correndo de volta à arena, procurando a jovem cujo olhar o atingira com uma força magnética inexplicável, levando-o àquela atitude impensada e tão fora do seu comportamento normal, geralmente muito discreto. Observando friamente, ela nem era tão bonita assim. Ele classificaria a repórter como uma moça 'normal', mas havia algo no olhar dela. Definitivamente havia.

Circundou a arena quase vazia, os últimos espectadores deixando a arquibancada, e um pequeno grupo da tevê desmontando os equipamentos. Viu que eram da emissora onde a moça trabalhava e correu até lá. Perguntou por ela. Com risadinhas, disseram-lhe que ela tinha ido embora logo após o beijo. Quando se afastou, ele ainda pôde ouvi-los comentar "Não sei se digo que a Shunrei vai se dar bem ou se vai se ferrar".

"Shunrei", ele pensou. "Então esse é o nome dela..."

Continua...

_Motocross Estilo Livre é uma modalidade esportiva onde os pilotos saltam com as motos e fazem acrobacias no ar._

_(1)__Sei Sempre Stata, Gianluca Grignani. _

_Yeah! Fic nova! _

_Ela já estava sendo construída há muito tempo para os desafios jornalístico e esportivo da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics do ano passado! Obviamente não houve tempo... Mas corri para concluir esse cap a tempo do aniversário da Shunrei! *_* _

_Eu amo motocross estilo livre e estava vendo o torneio X-Fighters quando deu vontade de fazer um Shiryu piloto! A final rolou no Japão e quem ganhou foi o japonês Taka Higashino, e ele arrancou a camisa e mostrou as tatuagens! Não tinha como não pensar no meu Shizão! *_* _

_Então é isso! Shiryu voando na motoca e Shunrei repórter!_

_Feliz Aniversário pra Shuzinha e ótima Páscoa pra vocês!_

_Chii_


	2. Chapter 2

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Eu soube que tínhamos algo_

_No momento em que te conheci_

_Eu soube que tínhamos algo_

_Ninguém pensou que podia ser verdade_

_Ei, você acredita?_

_Você acredita em destino? (1)_

**Capítulo II**

– Droga, eu não consegui encontrá-la – Shiryu resmungou quando voltou ao box.

– Podemos ir para o restaurante agora? – Seiya indagou com impaciência.

Ele assentiu e foi cumprir seu compromisso com os patrocinadores, mas a cabeça estava longe, naquela moça que lhe despertou um instinto que ele até então desconhecia. Beijar uma mulher sem o consentimento prévio dela, diante das câmeras e enquanto ela estava trabalhando? Seiya tinha razão. Ele definitivamente tinha ficado louco. Não tinha outra explicação.

-x-x-

Shunrei e Mino ainda conversavam sobre as possíveis consequências do beijo roubado, quando o celular da repórter tocou. Ela pediu um minuto, atendeu o celular, ouviu o que lhe disseram, respondeu com grunhidos monossilábicos e desligou. Voltou à conversa com a amiga no telefone fixo.

– Acredita que me ligaram dizendo que o maluco me procurou na arena?

– Olha, procurou, é? Ótimo sinal. Ele curtiu mesmo o beijo, hein?

– Acho mais fácil ele estar me procurando pra pedir desculpas pela loucura, né?

– Ou para completar o serviço!

– Ai, para com isso, Mino!

– É sério! Se ele estiver mesmo afim, você vai dar uma chance?

– Não! Ele é louco!

– Você precisa!

– Eu não preciso! Falando desse jeito parece que estou desesperada e eu não estou!

– Está solteira há tanto tempo...

– E você também!

– É diferente. Você teve uma relação conturbada, cheia de idas e vindas, e eu entendo que não se sinta segura para tentar de novo, mas é preciso seguir em frente.

– Mino, por favor, né? – Shunrei replicou irritada. Esse relacionamento era um assunto que ela não gostava de lembrar. – Você falando de seguir em frente? Até hoje você rumina seu amor de infância pelo tal do Seiya que você não vê desde que tinha, sei lá, uns oito anos!

– Ok, agora você pegou pesado.

– Desculpa, não foi a intenção. Mas você sabe que eu não gosto de falar desse assunto...

– Tudo bem... Me desculpe também e vamos esquecer isso...

– Isso... Até porque agora eu tenho é que pensar em procurar outro emprego...

As duas conversaram mais um pouco e, desculpando-se por estar cansada, Shunrei desligou. Ela adormeceu pensando no beijo e acabou sonhando com Shiryu. Estava na garupa da moto dele, passeando por uma estrada deserta, tão agarrada ao corpo do rapaz que sentia o calor. Ele parou num local onde havia um declive e convidou-a a descer da moto. Andaram um pouco por uma trilha até chegarem a um pequeno lago de água tão cristalina que se via o fundo, os peixes, as pedras, tudo. Shiryu despiu-se completamente e convidou-a a fazer o mesmo. Ela prontamente o fez e entraram na água. Não havia conotação erótica, apenas uma indescritível sensação de liberdade e uma felicidade serena.

Shunrei acordou quando o sol já ia alto. Olhou para o relógio. Estava atrasada. Tomou um copo de vitamina e saiu de casa pronta para ser demitida assim que entrasse na emissora.

Quando entrou na sala do editor-chefe, ele resmungou, fitando-a com ar de impaciência:

– O que foi aquilo ontem, Tzeng?

Shunrei tentou se explicar.

– Eu não pude fazer nada, o cara é doido, simplesmente me beijou e...

O editor continuou encarando Shunrei.

– Por que não foi para a coletiva?

– Pelo motivo óbvio de eu ser o foco da dita cuja.

– Devia ter ido, devia ter ido... O negócio é o seguinte, marca uma entrevista com esse cara agora. Quero uma exclusiva com ele para o programa de fofocas.

– Eu?

– Não, eu – ironizou. – Você vai entrevistá-lo de novo. Ele se recusou a responder perguntas sobre isso na coletiva e não foram poucas. Hoje está em todos os jornais e deu em todos os programas de fofoca, só que ninguém conseguiu falar com ele. Você vai conseguir essa exclusiva. Vamos explorar o caso o máximo possível. Você podia até continuar insinuando um climinha, hein? Quero essa entrevista no ar amanhã, Tzeng, ou...

– Ou...?

– Ou você está na rua!

– O.k., então eu me demito.

– Como é que é?

– Não vou servir de palhaça nessa história. Não mesmo!

O editor-chefe não a levou a sério e finalizou:

– Você quem sabe. Ou entrevista o cara ou está na rua. Tem até amanhã para escolher.

Decidida a se demitir, Shunrei foi arrumar suas coisas. Enquanto fazia isso, ouviu diversas piadinhas desagradáveis sobre o beijo.

"Nem era pra eu estar naquela droga de evento", ela pensava enquanto ia para casa. "Eu sou repórter do programa feminino, não de esportes. Aí aquele maluco me beija e minha vida desmorona. Que porcaria!"

Quando chegou em casa, deu de cara com o piloto esperando-a em frente ao prédio. Trazia um vaso de bonsai nas mãos.

– Boa tarde – ele cumprimentou-a com um sorriso constrangido. – Sinto muito pela atitude impensada. Não é meu estilo, mas... Espero não ter lhe causado problemas.

Shunrei não se rendeu ao belo sorriso dele e retrucou de forma áspera:

– Como descobriu onde moro, seu maluco?

– Meu assessor de impressa procurou saber na sua emissora. Trouxe um pedido de desculpas – ele disse, entregando o bonsai a ela.

– Obrigada, mas não precisa. Não quero nada!

– Eu realmente sinto muito, Shunrei.

– Vem cá, você estava drogado ontem?

Ele riu.

– Não! Eu só estava feliz!

– Menos mal...

– Então, me diga, houve algum problema no seu trabalho? Fiquei muito preocupado com isso.

– Na verdade, eu me demiti agora há pouco...

– Demitiu-se? Por quê? Ficou... envergonhada?

– Não, não foi isso.

Ela ponderou. Não tinha certeza de que seria bom contar a verdade ao maluco. E se ele quisesse entrar no jogo do editor?

– Então o que foi? – ele insistiu.

Shunrei respirou fundo e resolveu falar.

– É que o meu chefe queria explorar o caso ao máximo. Ele exigiu que eu fizesse uma exclusiva com você e eu me neguei.

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns instantes.

– Bom, eu também não gostaria de render mais história, mas eu vou dar essa entrevista pra você. Não quero que perca o emprego por minha causa.

– Não precisa. Eu vou me virar, arranjo outro emprego. Não vou morrer por causa disso.

– Por favor, aceite. Não quero que se prejudique. Fazemos essa bendita entrevista e encerramos o assunto.

Agora foi Shunrei quem pareceu pensativa. Tinha um pressentimento de que esse negócio de entrevista não daria certo, mas se sentia inclinada a aceitar. Perder o emprego agora, tendo o financiamento do apartamento para pagar não era mesmo uma boa ideia.

– Tá – ela finalmente falou. – Preciso que seja no máximo amanhã.

– Amanhã tenho uma sessão de fotos, mas podemos fazer isso depois dela, se estiver bom pra você. Deve terminar umas cinco da tarde.

– Está bom. Com a entrevista acho que meu emprego está seguro...

– É minha obrigação resolver essa questão, Shunrei. Eu realmente sinto muito. Não pelo beijo em si, mas pelas consequências dele... E não se preocupe, as pessoas vão esquecer logo, aposto. É só surgir o próximo escândalo.

– Assim espero.

Ele pegou um cartão onde escreveu o endereço do local do ensaio e entregou-o a Shunrei.

– Então eu vou indo – disse. – Espero você amanhã, certo?

– Certo – ela respondeu. Não estava muito segura de que isso correria bem, mas provavelmente era melhor do que perder o emprego.

No dia seguinte, Shunrei acordou ansiosa. Não gostou da ideia de ela mesma perguntar ao piloto por que raios ele a tinha beijado, então ao invés de fazer ela mesma a entrevista, chamou Eiri, a colega do programa de fofocas, com experiência em fazer esse tipo de coisa. Aproveitou para pedir que ela fosse o mais discreta possível.

Na hora combinada, ela, Eiri e a equipe de filmagem chegaram ao estúdio onde Shiryu fazia a tal sessão de fotos. Ele usava apenas uma calça jeans e o cós dela estava muito, muito baixo. Shunrei tentava não olhar, mas era inevitável que vez ou outra seus olhos se dirigissem ao belo corpo torneado do piloto. Ainda mais quando ele virava de costas, jogava o cabelo comprido para frente e exibia a imensa tatuagem. Ela a tinha visto no dia anterior, quando ele arrancou a camisa depois da vitória e antes do beijo, mas na hora pareceu-lhe um borrão horrendo. Agora via que era um belo dragão que tomava toda a extensão das costas dele e ainda descia um pouco mais. Shunrei acabou sentindo-se tentada a descobrir até onde ia o dragão e não gostou dessa sensação.

Quando ele finalmente terminou as fotos, chamou a equipe dela.

– Está pronta? – ele perguntou a Shunrei.

– Acho que nunca estarei, mas que comece logo a tortura.

Depois de ajustarem a luz e o microfone, Eiri começou a entrevista.

– Então, Dragão, o que aconteceu ontem? – ela perguntou rindo travessa. – Todo mundo está comentando!

– Eu não sei – ele respondeu muito sério. – Não pensei em nada, só aconteceu e pronto.

– E arrependeu-se?

Ele ponderou um pouco, depois respondeu:

– Na verdade, não.

Shunrei arregalou levemente os olhos. Era para ele dizer que sim, que estava profundamente arrependido, que nunca mais faria algo assim! Eiri deu outro sorrisinho e então se dirigiu a Shunrei.

– E você, Shunrei, como se sentiu ao ser inesperadamente beijada ao vivo na tevê?

– Eu tomei o maior susto da minha vida.

– Mas você gostou?

– Foi uma total falta de respeito, como eu poderia gostar?

– Mas não seria uma boa ideia vocês continuarem o que começaram ontem?

Shunrei recuou um pouco na cadeira. Queria gritar que não foi esse o combinado com a colega, mas manteve o controle. Enquanto procurava o que dizer, Shiryu respondeu:

– Não sabemos...

– Mas você gostaria? – insistiu Eiri.

– Por que não?

– E você, Shunrei?

– Eu? Eu não sei... – ela respondeu, totalmente desarmada e envergonhada. Queria mesmo era correr para casa, enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas e chorar.

– Bom, estamos torcendo para que o beijo roubado se torne um romance tórrido – disse Eiri .

Chocada e irritada, Shunrei ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não devia ter concordado com essa palhaçada", pensou. "Toma, quem mandou? Quem mandou?"

Eiri continuou fazendo perguntas um tanto inconvenientes, que Shiryu eventualmente respondia, enquanto Shunrei lutava para não sair correndo, nem voar no pescoço dela. Quando a colega finalmente encerrou a entrevista, Shunrei soltou os cachorros.

– Você é louca, Eiri? Eu disse para ser discreta!

– Estou fazendo o meu trabalho, Shunrei!

– Obrigada por ter me feito de palhaça – ela disse e saiu indignada, pisando duro e praguejando. Shiryu correu atrás dela.

– Ei, por que ficou tão brava? – ele perguntou. – Não foi tão ruim assim.

– Você também me fez de palhaça! Por que disse aquilo?

– Aquilo o quê? O que foi que eu disse de extraordinário?

– Que não se arrependeu! E ainda falou "não sabemos", no plural, como se houvesse algum tipo de combinação entre nós!

– Eu só quis deixar alguma coisa no ar. Não foi isso que seu chefe pediu?

– Ele que vá pro inferno! Ele, você, a Eiri e todo mundo!

– Calma, Shunrei. Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que não me arrependi. Eu...

Ele não completou a frase e roubou outro beijo dela. Nenhum dos dois percebeu que o câmera que acompanhava Eiri ainda estava filmando tudo.

Continua...

(1) 23, Shakira.


	3. Chapter 3

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Não estou muito certa sobre como me sentir a respeito disso_

_Algo no jeito que você se move_

_Me faz sentir como se eu não pudesse viver sem você_

_Isso me leva até o fim_

_Eu quero que você fique. (1)_

**Capítulo III**

– Ora, você tem essa mania de sair roubando beijos, hein? – Shunrei indagou, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

– Pior que não! – Shiryu rebateu. – Sou bem comedido, mas eu queria muito te beijar de novo, então...

– Então você vem e rouba?

– Vamos conversar direito, Shunrei. Que tal jantar comigo agora?

– Não, obrigada! – ela berrou. – Eu não devia ter nem concordado com essa palhaçada de entrevista. Agora eu vou embora! Adeus!

– Conheço um lugar legal, bem pequeno, ninguém vai nos incomodar. Vamos?

– Já disse que não!

– Não quero que fiquemos nesse clima chato. Por favor, vamos sair daqui e conversar.

– Está bem – ela finalmente cedeu quando percebeu que Eiri e o câmera os observavam. Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, Shunrei olhou desconsolada para o veículo de Shiryu.

– Eu devia ter imaginado que você andaria de moto... – reclamou ela.

– É, eu prefiro...

– Eu não ando de moto. Eu morro de medo.

– Sério? Ah, vamos, você já andou?

– Sim, e quase morri.

– Vem, eu vou devagar. Prometo.

– Melhor não. Isso tudo já começou errado e pelo visto vai continuar errado. Eu vou embora mesmo. Obrigada pela entrevista, apesar de tudo. Fiz papel de palhaça, mas acho que conservarei meu emprego.

– Você é durona, hein? Podemos ir de táxi, mas se resolver ir de moto, prometo ir devagar.

– Ai, Shiryu... está bem – ela cedeu mais uma vez. – Mas vá bem devagar, de preferência quase parando, e tenha muito cuidado nas curvas, porque é o momento em que eu fico mais tensa.

Depois de prometer, ele subiu na moto. Ela respirou fundo e subiu em seguida. Primeiro ficou sem saber onde se segurar.

– Se ficar com medo, segure-se em mim – ele disse.

– Ai, meu Deus, isso não vai dar certo... – ela disse, mas colocou o capacete, procurando evitar segurar-se nele.

Quando saíram, ele foi devagar como prometeu, mas depois de uma curva em que Shunrei quase se viu estatelada no chão, ela decidiu segurar-se no rapaz. Essa proximidade foi perturbadora. Ela sentia o torso firme dele entre as mãos e havia aquele perfume que vinha dos cabelos de Shiryu. Um cheiro fresco e aquático, que a fez pensar no sonho que teve. Deixou-se levar pelo devaneio provocado pelo perfume e quando se deu conta, já tinham chegado ao local.

– E aí? Foi tão ruim assim? – ele perguntou.

– Na verdade, não – ela disse, voltando a si. – Mas ainda não entendo porque as pessoas gostam de andar numa coisa que parece que vai cair o tempo inteiro.

Shiryu riu.

– Pra mim já nem parece mais. E se cair, bom, faz parte do show.

– Claro, você salta com a moto a, sei lá, uns 15 metros de altura. O que é uma quedinha, né? Você é completamente maluco, sabia?

– Bom, eu ouço isso muitas vezes ao longo do dia.

Os dois entraram no restaurante. Como ele dissera, tratava-se de um local simples e discreto. Estava cheio, mas cada parecia cuidar de sua vida e ninguém reparou neles. Escolheram uma mesa e pediram petiscos e bebidas.

– Eu baguncei sua vida, né? – ele disse, como se pedisse desculpas.

– Bastante – ela resmungou, dobrando um guardanapo em formato de sapo. Fazia o origami porque ainda estava perturbada pelo devaneio e para evitar o olhar de Shiryu.

– Será que você pode me perdoar? – ele perguntou, segurando a mão dela e fazendo-a largar o papel.

– Eu estou tentando, mas está muito difícil... Você me expôs de uma forma bem desrespeitosa...

– Eu sei – ele concordou, sinceramente envergonhado. – Por isso estou tentando arrumar as coisas. Será que pode me dar uma chance?

– Acho que é cedo pra falar de chances, Shiryu.

– Está bem – ele concordou, e não insistiu mais no assunto.

Fez-se silêncio entre os dois e felizmente o garçom trouxe os petiscos e as bebidas. Shunrei beliscou um dos bolinhos de polvo e foi ela mesma quem quebrou o silêncio.

– O que levou você a saltar que nem um louco?

– A adrenalina, claro. Você me perguntou se usei drogas, bom, não existe barato melhor do que adrenalina.

– Já levou muitas quedas?

– Muitas. Já quebrei quase todos os ossos. A gente usa um bocado de equipamento de proteção, mesmo assim acidentes acontecem e podem ser bem feios.

– Sei lá, não consigo entender porque alguém gosta de arriscar a vida. Ela é tão frágil.

– Justamente por isso. Eu gosto de sentir meu coração pulsando. Gosto de sentir o medo e depois, a adrenalina da vitória.

– Bom, eu prefiro que o meu coração fique bem calminho. Então, você é modelo também?

– Aham. Meu esporte é caro e quando eu comecei, não tinha como bancá-lo. Então fui me virar, né? Trabalhei num karaokê, fui garçom, vendedor numa loja de roupas. Foi lá que um olheiro me viu e chamou para modelar. E eu fui. Depois aconteceram umas coisas... Agora faço só trabalhos esporádicos e coisas vinculadas ao esporte mesmo. Propagandas de motos, de equipamento de proteção, essas coisas. Também tenho minha marca de material esportivo e sou eu mesmo o garoto-propaganda.

– Por isso que seu rosto não me era estranho...

– Provavelmente... Mas agora me fale de você.

– Não tem muito o que falar. Sou repórter do programa de variedades matinal. Estava cobrindo o evento de motos por puro acaso. Eu só queria fazer o trabalho e me mandar logo para casa, mas você fez o que fez...

– Por que quis ser repórter? – ele perguntou, ignorando a última frase dela.

– Na verdade, meu sonho é apresentar o telejornal. De preferência o da noite.

– Hum, você sonha alto.

– Bom, sim. Ia ser legal ser âncora. Mas para isso, você tem que começar de baixo. Bem baixo, sabe? Tipo, sendo repórter do programa matinal e cobrindo as faltas das colegas em todo tipo de evento louco, como o negócio lá do motocross.

– Todo sonho começa assim, aos poucos. Espero que realize o seu.

– E você, com que sonha?

– Eu queria ganhar o X-Fighters. Consegui ontem. E bem antes do que eu esperava. Tenho só vinte e sete anos. Achei que não faria antes dos trinta. Agora você entende a minha euforia descontrolada?

– Você estava realizando o sonho da sua vida... – Shunrei murmurou.

– É, eu estava. Foi mágico. Quando saiu a contagem de pontos e anunciaram meu nome, eu me senti poderoso.

– Imagino. Mas isso não justifica o que fez...

– Eu sei, eu sei...

– E agora, você não vai buscar outro sonho?

– Talvez... Ainda não pensei nisso.

– Você precisa ter mais sonhos!

– E você tem outros?

– Ah, eu tenho muitos. Sabe, quero ter uma casa com um jardim. Nem precisa ser muito grande, basta um cantinho para as minhas plantas. E é imprescindível ter um cantinho de leitura confortável e com vista para esse jardim.

– Parecem bons sonhos.

– É... acho que são.

Os dois conversaram um pouco mais e, depois de terminarem de comer, Shunrei disse que precisava ir embora.

– Eu levo você.

– De moto? Não se preocupe, eu pego um táxi – ela disse, negando a carona mais pelo efeito do perfume dele do que pelo medo da motocicleta.

– Eu faço questão.

Shunrei cedeu mais uma vez e subiu na moto. Procurou não pensar no bendito perfume de Shiryu ao longo do trajeto até sua casa, mas foi impossível. Por mais que quisesse resistir ao encanto daquele motoqueiro maluco, não conseguia dizer não pra ele. Não sabia bem o que sentia ou o que esperava dele, apenas se deixava levar.

Enquanto pilotava, Shiryu só pensava em beijá-la outra vez, mas estava decidido a se controlar e não roubar outro beijo. Só a beijaria outra vez quando e se ela quisesse. Mas, levando em conta os dois beijos roubados, ele tinha certeza de que em algum momento ela ia querer.

– Vamos nos ver de novo? – perguntou esperançoso, quando a deixou na porta de casa.

– Você sabe onde eu moro e onde eu trabalho – ela disse e tirou da bolsa uma cadernetinha onde anotou alguma coisa. Arrancou a folha e deu a ele. – E agora tem meu telefone.

Shiryu sorriu e guardou o papel no bolso do casaco.

– Eu vou telefonar.

– Quero só ver se vai mesmo – ela disse. – Até mais, Shiryu.

– Até – ele disse, e arrancou com a moto numa velocidade que Shunrei achou insana. Mesmo assim, ela ficou pensando que talvez um dia pudesse até gostar daquele veículo barulhento e instável. Desde que fosse Shiryu quem estivesse pilotando.

Continua...

(1 (1) Stay, Rihanna e Mikky Ekko.


	4. Chapter 4

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Eu estou assustada, tão assustada..._

_Mas quando você está perto de mim_

_Eu sinto como se estivesse acompanhada de um exército.(1)_

Capítulo IV

Quando Shunrei chegou em casa, o telefone tocava sem parar.

– Conte tudo, não esconda nada! – Mino disse quando Shunrei atendeu.

– Tudo o quê?

– Não se faça de desentendida! Você não ia reencontrar o motoqueiro hoje?

– Bom, sim. Fizemos aquela maldita entrevista. E deu tudo errado. A Eiri acabou comigo!

Shunrei contou tudo minuciosamente, incluindo o segundo beijo roubado, o jantar, a carona e o perfume. Ao fim do relato, Mino estava eufórica.

– Vocês vão namorar! Tenho certeza!

– Que namorar, Mino? Ele é maluco!

– Pode até ser, mas você não está conseguindo resistir ao charme do maluquete, isso é bem óbvio. E pelo que você contou da entrevista, ele também está muito afim de você. Dê uma chance a si mesma, amiga.

– Eu me dei! Eu fui jantar com ele, não fui? Eu até dei meu telefone a ele.

– Sim, já foi um grande passo, mas não fique tão na defensiva. Deixa rolar.

– Eu admito, ele é muito interessante, mas já vi que não vai dar certo, Mino. Somos muito diferentes.

– Pois aí é que é bom. Não tem graça namorar um cara igualzinho a você.

– Eu não sei, Mino... Sinceramente, não sei. O outro era assim diferente e você sabe no que deu... E depois, tenho que ver se ele vai ligar mesmo, né?

– Eu aposto que ele vai ligar!

-s2-s2-

No dia seguinte, Shunrei chegou à emissora e foi direto falar com o editor-chefe.

– Já vi o material gravado – ele disse antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa. – Eiri fez um excelente trabalho e, graças a ela, você não está na rua.

– Está bem – ela disse resignada. Depois falaria com Eiri. – Quando a palh... a entrevista vai ao ar?

– Hoje mesmo, no programa vespertino.

– Que maravilha – ironizou e saiu da sala. O tal programa era notadamente conhecido pela exacerbação dos fatos, além do mau gosto e apelação. Shunrei procurou Eiri na redação, mas ela já havia saído para fazer uma matéria. Quando chegou a sua mesa, ela viu que teria de ir ao centro da cidade entrevistar algumas pessoas para uma pauta sobre insônia.

– Muito estimulante – pensou, preparando-se para encontrar o câmera e o motorista.

Já no centro, entrevistou algumas pessoas, até que uma delas a reconheceu...

– Você não é a moça que o piloto de FMX beijou? – o entrevistado perguntou. Shunrei desconversou.

– Eu? Não, imagina! É que meu rosto é muito comum.

– É sim! Eu vi! Eu lembro de você!

– Não, era alguém muito parecida comigo.

– Era você mesma! Que beijão, hein?

Envergonhada, Shunrei continuou tentando despistar o curioso e, sem conseguir, encerrou a entrevista com o rapaz. Deu sequência às entrevistas com outras pessoas e mais duas a reconheceram, porém foram discretas e ela pôde terminar a gravação sem mais percalços.

Já era quase hora do almoço e ela foi para um restaurante junto com a equipe. No meio da refeição, o celular tocou. Era Shiryu. Ela se afastou um pouco da mesa e atendeu.

– Estava pensando cá com meus motores – ele disse. – Será que você não gostaria de sair comigo hoje à noite? De carro, dessa vez.

– Gostaria, sim – ela respondeu sem pensar. Se ponderasse um minuto acabaria dizendo não, então se deixou levar. Não esperava que ele ligasse tão rapidamente, mas já que ligou, por que não?

– Então eu te pego às oito, certo?

– Está bem, Shiryu. Até mais tarde.

Ela voltou para a emissora, onde editou a matéria, gravou narrações adicionais e correu para casa. Àquela altura já estava na hora do programa de fofocas e ela resistiu à tentação de ligar a televisão para ver o circo armado. Entretanto, seu celular tocava freneticamente.

– Mas que porcaria! – exclamou, e desligou o aparelho. – Tá, a reportagem já foi ao ar, mas por que tanto reboliço? É só um motoqueiro maluco que roubou um beijo de uma repórter iniciante!

Ela enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas com um bom livro e só saiu perto das seis, quando foi se arrumar para o encontro. Não tinha mais tanta certeza de que queria sair com Shiryu. Com a reportagem no ar, todo mundo estaria falando disso e provavelmente seriam reconhecidos e abordados na rua. Decidiu que quando ele chegasse, resolveriam juntos o que fazer.

Às oito em ponto, Shiryu chegou para buscá-la. Ele subiu até o apartamento e presenteou Shunrei com um par de brinquinhos de madrepérola em formato de orquídea. Ela achou o presente lindo e o "Cartier" estampado na caixinha dizia que o parzinho provavelmente custava mais que uns três meses de salário dela.

– Eu realmente achei lindo, mas não posso aceitar – ela disse.

– É mais um pedido de desculpas por tudo...

– Não precisa, Shiryu.

– Vou ficar bem chateado se você não aceitar.

– Ai, meu Deus. Assim você me deixa ainda mais encabulada. Eu nem tenho onde usar algo assim, Shiryu.

– Por favor... não vai me fazer voltar com o presente, né?

– Está bem. Eu aceito.

Ele sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso.

– Agora eu queria falar sobre o programa... – ela continuou.

– Eu não assisti – ele disse –, mas meu assessor de imprensa ligou desesperado, dizendo que o telefone dele não parava de tocar.

– Então... acho melhor adiarmos esse jantar, Shiryu. Não vai dar certo.

– E se eu levá-la num lugar bem discreto? Ninguém vai nos importunar lá. Prometo.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Confie em mim.

Ela finalmente decidiu acompanhá-lo, mas estacou quando Shiryu abriu a porta do Lamborghini Gallardo azul metálico estacionado na frente do prédio. Shunrei não entendia muito de carros, mas sabia que um esportivo daqueles custava certamente mais de trezentos mil dólares. O valor do esportivo também a fez lembrar a velocidade que ele atinge, algo perto dos trezentos quilômetros por hora. Não que Shiryu fosse conseguir dar esse arranque nas ruas de Tóquio, mas ainda assim era assustador.

Quando entraram no carro, Shiryu notou a expressão atônita dela.

– Está se perguntando como um cara que ontem disse que ralou pra bancar o esporte tem um carro desses, né?

– Bom, sim... Você disse que foi garçom, vendedor... Achei que você ia chegar num carro bem mais simples.

– E eu achei que... você soubesse.

– Hã? Soubesse o quê?

Shiryu deu a partida e saiu devagar. O motor do carro parecia reclamar da baixa velocidade.

– Meu pai era um homem muito rico – ele começou a explicar. – Mas eu só fui reconhecido como filho depois da morte dele, através de um longo processo judicial. Até então, eu era só o filho de uma mãe solteira, operária de fábrica, e ralei como todo mundo. Essa garota italiana foi um presente que me dei quando finalmente recebi o que tinha direito.

Shunrei achou interessante ele se referir ao carro no feminino, como os italianos. E de italianos ela entendia bem até demais... Depois bateu a palma da mão na cabeça.

– Então é isso! – ela exclamou.

Shiryu ficou sem entender.

– Por isso todo esse interesse na gente! – ela completou.

– Bom, provavelmente. Não comentei nada porque achei que você soubesse, já que é repórter e sua emissora explorou muito o meu caso. Chegaram a exibir cópias do processo, do exame de DNA e fotos da exumação do corpo do meu pai no programa de fofocas.

– É que eu não vejo esse programa...

– Pois devia – brincou ele.

– Isso explica também meu presente...

– Só espero que agora você não passe a me achar um playboy sem noção. Eu sou um cara normal que ganhou alguns milhões. E só fiz isso, só enfrentei o processo por causa da minha mãe. Ela merecia por toda a humilhação que o meu pai a fez passar.

– Eu entendo... eu acho...

Conforme prometido, Shiryu levou-a em um lugar discreto e inacessível para repórteres: sua própria casa. A mansão de arquitetura moderna tinha linhas retas e uma enorme parede frontal de vidro que, de certa forma, fez Shunrei pensar num aquário. Na verdade, era a garagem onde estavam mais três carros esportivos, um sedã de luxo e pelo menos uma dúzia de motos. Shiryu parou o Gallardo bem ao lado de uma Ferrari preta que Shunrei só reconheceu pelo indefectível escudo com o cavalinho.

– É aqui que eu moro – ele disse. – Eu tinha reservas num restaurante, mas como você achou que iriam nos importunar...

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia...

– Nem se eu prometer me comportar?

– Por que eu sempre acabo cedendo, hein?

Uma porta larga dava acesso direto à sala de estar da casa. Shunrei prendeu o fôlego. A sala provavelmente era maior que seu apartamento inteiro e a decoração _clean, _com poucos móveis, criava a impressão de que o espaço era ainda maior.

– Bom, a minha cozinheira já foi embora a essa hora, então você vai ter que se contentar com a comida do _chef _Shiryu. Só espero não estragar tudo.

– Vamos ver seus dotes culinários... – riu Shunrei, e o acompanhou até a cozinha que era o sonho de qualquer pessoa que gostasse de culinária. Ali havia todo tipo de apetrecho para cozinhar e o enorme balcão de granito negro fez Shunrei pensar em sovar um pão ali. Ou em fazer algo mais interessante...

– Eu não sou exatamente um grande cozinheiro – Shiryu disse –, mas minha mãe me ensinou algumas receitas e acho que dou conta de fazer nosso jantar.

– Estou descobrindo bastante coisa sobre você hoje.

– Enquanto isso, você ainda continua um mistério pra mim...

– Não tem nada muito interessante na minha vida. Eu não ganhei nenhuma herança, não pratico nenhum esporte radical, não tenho tatuagens...

– Mas ainda não sei como você veio parar aqui em Tóquio.

– Bom, foi meu ex-marido quem me trouxe pra cá.

– Isso é interessante.

– Foi um casamento complicado... Casei muito novinha, com um cara mais velho, um italiano. Ele aprontava, a gente brigava, mas eu sempre acabava perdoando. Aí um dia recebi um telefonema de uma mulher muito irritada, falando italiano e me chamando de vadia e dizendo que era mulher dele. Pois é, aquele italiano filho de uma mãe já era casado quando se casou comigo na China e me trouxe pra cá.

Shiryu não pôde evitar uma risada.

– Como você foi achar um italiano na China?

– Foi ele quem me achou. Eu vendia frutas na feira com meu avô, ele era representante comercial de um vinhedo. Vivia lá nos hotéis para vender os vinhos. E eu era só uma menina encantada com aquele cara mais velho, cheio de galanteios... Casamos e ele passava parte do ano na Itália e parte aqui...

– E o que houve depois que a mulher ligou?

– Eu exigi explicações. Então ele riu na minha cara, disse que eu era mesmo muito boba, que era bom ter uma esposa aqui, para cuidar dele nas temporadas que passava na Ásia, mas que agora a esposa legítima já sabia e ele precisava se livrar de mim. Então ele me mandou embora de casa.

– E você diz que a sua vida não é interessante? Isso daria um livro!

– É... O livro da minha vida poderia se chamar "Italiano Safado, Chinesa Boboca".

– O da minha seria o quê? "Motoqueiro Maluco"?

– "Ladrão de Beijos" – ela disse.

– É, eu concordo... – ele disse, e pensou em roubar mais um beijo, mas lembrou que tinha prometido se comportar. – O que você gosta de comer?

– Eu como praticamente tudo.

Ele examinou o que tinha na geladeira.

– Acho que vou fazer um risoto.

– Ah, não, comida italiana, não! – protestou Shunrei.

– Brincadeira! Vou preparar minha especialidade: enrolado de carne com cogumelo.

– Parece bom!

Continua...

(1) Adore You, Miley Cyrus


	5. Chapter 5

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Dirijo rápido, o vento no meu cabelo_

_Vou até o limite, porque simplesmente não me importo_

_Você me pergunta onde eu estive, mas eu estive em todo lugar_

_Eu não quero estar em nenhum lugar além de aqui_

_Eu tenho um desejo ardente por você, baby. (1)_

**Capítulo V**

– Eu ia abrir um vinho italiano, mas vai que é do vinhedo do seu ex-marido... – brincou Shiryu. Shunrei riu.

– Na verdade, eu não bebo – ela disse. – Então prefiro um suco ou refrigerante.

– Sério?

– Bebi um pouco de champanhe no falso casamento e acho que só...

Ainda surpreso, Shiryu serviu-lhe um refrigerante e resolveu beber a mesma coisa.

– Está uma delícia! – Shunrei disse, referindo-se ao prato que Shiryu observado bem como ele fez e pretendia repetir em casa. – Simples e cheio de sabor, como as comidas da minha terra.

– Por que ficou aqui? – ele perguntou. – Quando o casamento acabou, você não teve vontade de voltar?

– Claro que tive. Mas minha vida estava aqui e, além disso, eu não tinha mais ninguém lá. Meu avô já tinha morrido. Então, eu resolvi ficar.

– Não tem mais ninguém no mundo?

– Basicamente, não.

– Bom, então estamos no mesmo barco. Minha mãe morreu ano passado.

– Nossa... pensei que ela morasse aqui com você...

– De certa forma, ela ainda mora... – ele murmurou melancólico. – Ela teve um infarto fulminante no ano passado... Mas vamos falar de outras coisas?

Os dois terminaram o jantar e então Shiryu levou Shunrei para a varanda lateral, que dava para a área da piscina.

– Uau – suspirou Shunrei quando percebeu a Lua cheia refletida na água da enorme piscina cujo formato lembrava uma pera. – A Lua está tão perfeita.

– É... hoje ela está... incrível – concordou Shiryu, enquanto retirava o casaco e os sapatos. Shunrei percebeu o que ele ia fazer.

– Você não vai...? – indagou a repórter, mas antes que ela terminasse a frase, ele pulou na piscina.

– Vem! Vem ver a Lua daqui – ele chamou.

– Não, Shiryu...

– Vem! – ele insistiu.

E, como já estava virando um hábito, ela não conseguiu dizer não a ele. Também tirou os sapatos e sentou na beirada da piscina, apenas com as pernas dentro da água, mas sabia que não seria por muito tempo.

– O que é você tem, hein? – perguntou a ele.

– Eu tenho uma vontade inexplicável de beijá-la outra vez – ele disse e puxou-a para dentro da piscina.

– Então me beije – Shunrei murmurou. – Me beije agora.

Com a permissão de Shunrei, Shiryu tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a de uma forma intensa, invadindo-a com os lábios e a língua. Shunrei deixou-se levar pelo momento e aproveitou o beijo. Também lembrou-se do sonho que teve com ele. Aquela piscina não era bem um lago, mas a Lua sobre eles era hipnotizante e, diferentemente do sonho, ali havia uma tensão sexual absurda. Ela, porém, ainda tinha um medo irracional de repetir a história de seu casamento de mentira, por isso lutou para resistir quando as mãos de Shiryu começaram a ficar tão ousadas quanto o beijo.

– Melhor ficarmos só nos beijos... – murmurou, ainda que estivesse desejando levar as coisas adiante. Foi um esforço tremendo, mas conseguiu dizer não. – Não quero apressar as coisas...

– Está bem... – ele concordou. – Eu vou me comportar...

Trocaram mais alguns beijos dentro na piscina, pouco menos ousados que o primeiro, mas ainda era inegável o desejo que havia entre os dois.

Quando saíram da água, Shiryu pegou roupões felpudos onde os dois embrulharam-se.

– Eu tenho medo de você, sabia? – disse Shunrei.

– Eu sou inofensivo – ele disse rindo.

– Não é mesmo! Eu me joguei na piscina de roupa e tudo com você.

– Mas você ficou feliz?

O olhar que ela dirigiu a ele era definitivamente um "sim".

-S2-S2-

No dia seguinte, Shunrei foi conversar com Eiri. Ainda estava com um pouco de raiva da colega, mas agora entendia o porquê de ela ter insistido nas perguntas indiscretas: era uma fofoca gigantesca, talvez até uma chance de promoção.

– Vem cá, Eiri, você sabia que o Shiryu é milionário? – Shunrei perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

– Claro, né? Você não?

– Não! Eu não fazia ideia!

– Você não conhece a história dele?

– Agora eu conheço porque ele me contou... É herdeiro de um cara rico.

– Ele não era rico, era poooodre de rico. E não era casado, nem tinha filhos. Bom, não tinha filhos reconhecidos. Quando ele morreu, o seu motoqueiro apareceu dizendo ser filho dele. Todo mundo achou que era golpe, mas exumaram o corpo e o exame de DNA provou que ele falava a verdade. Então ele se tornou o único herdeiro da grana. Por grana entenda-se "algo na casa do bilhão".

– Sério? – despistou Shunrei. Com aquela casa e os carrões na garagem, ela imaginava algo assim.

– Pelo que sei, ele leva uma vida discreta, só curte lá as motos e uns carros caros, mas não é de farra. Ele mora numa mansão, mas acho que é mais pela segurança que o lugar oferece do que pelo luxo mesmo. Afinal, se você tem alguns carros de um milhão de dólares e uma dúzia de motos raras, é preciso ter uma garagem segura.

Shunrei pensou que a garagem de vidro não parecia lá tão segura. Depois, percebeu que aquele vidro todo nem devia ser do tipo comum.

– O.k., além de chocada, estou me sentindo um lixo de repórter – ela disse.

– Quando eu fui encarregada de entrevistar vocês, eu fiz meu dever de casa. Sei tudo sobre ele.

– Estou vendo.

– O que mais quer saber?

– Já foi o bastante, Eiri.

– Sabe, foi bem chocante esse beijo que ele roubou... bom, os dois beijos... E o segundo foi um beijão! O pessoal adorou! Foi um sucesso! Deu até trending topics no Twitter!

Shunrei arregalou os olhos.

– Quê?

– Bom, a câmera estava ligada e...

– Vocês filmaram? Foi ao ar?

– Sim. Bom, o cara sempre foi muito discreto, ninguém nunca o flagrou com uma namorada. Aí de repente ele beija uma repórter na tevê! Claro que ia virar notícia! Eu não podia deixar passar! Além do mais, você devia estar feliz! Ele é um excelente partido.

Shunrei quis gritar os piores xingamentos por Eiri ter levado ao ar o segundo beijo, mas engoliu a raiva. Suspeitava que o efeito da noite anterior estava ajudando bastante no seu autocontrole, mas obviamente não comentou nada.

– Está bem, Eiri. Deixa pra lá. Agora eu entendo que era importante pra você, que era uma oportunidade que você não poderia perder.

– Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, provavelmente teria a mesma reação, mas eu precisava aproveitar. Eu trabalho no programa de fofoca e uma desse tamanho eu não poderia desperdiçar.

– Eu sei...

– Que bom! Agora me diz, vocês se viram depois da entrevista? Vai, me conta! Rolou mais alguma coisa?

– Não! – mentiu Shunrei e praticamente saiu correndo de perto de Eiri. – E agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

Depois de gravar uma matéria, Shunrei correu para o orfanato onde Mino trabalhava. Precisava falar com ela sobre a noite anterior e não queria fazê-lo por telefone.

– Como é que é? – gritou Mino quando Shunrei falou da casa, dos carros e do presente que ganhou. – O motoqueiro é bilionário, trilhardário, podre de rico?

– Pois é, Mino. Me deu um brinco que deve custar uns dez mil ou mais. Quase morri de constrangimento. E chegou num esportivo italiano, você acredita?

Mino riu.

– Italianos perseguem você, amiga!

– Pois é. Pelo menos no caso dele, são só os carros. A parte principal da casa dele é a garagem.

– Nossa. Isso é que amor pelos motores. Mas e aí, rolou o quê no jantar?

– Bom, conversamos, comemos e... depois nos jogamos na piscina.

– Ai, caramba!

– De roupa.

– Sério?

– E ele me beijou loucamente...

– E aí vocês foram para os finalmentes?

– Vontade deu, né? Mas eu resisti heroicamente. Você nem pode imaginar como foi difícil porque ele é meio... hipnotizante.

– Mas e depois?

– Depois nos enrolamos nos roupões mais felpudos e macios que já vi na vida e ficamos lá na beirinha, vendo a Lua, beijando mais um pouco... Então ficou tarde e ele me levou pra casa, de roupão, toda descabelada, mas me sentindo feliz como eu me senti poucas vezes.

– Ai, Shunrei, você está caidinha por ele.

– É, eu admito. Mas eu tenho tanto medo, Mino.

– Eu não sei você, amiga, mas eu estou cansada de ter medo de viver. Se me aparecesse um cara como o seu motoqueiro milionário, eu me jogava de cabeça.

– Acontece que eu me joguei com o Emanuele e minha cabeça dói até hoje...

– Mas você sobreviveu, não foi?

– É...

– Então vale a pena!

À noite, Shiryu ligou para Shunrei com a intenção de convidá-la para um passeio no final de semana.

– Eu tô _buito, buito gribada_ – ela disse ao telefone. – _Dão_ vai dar, Shiryu.

Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

– Tá é falando muito engraçado...

– A culpa é sua por ter me jogado na piscina – ela disse, esforçando-se para falar direito.

– Eu peço desculpas.

– Está bem. Então, fica para a próxima o passeio.

– Certo. Se cuida.

– Tá... obrigada – ela disse e desligou o telefone.

Cerca de uma hora depois o porteiro interfonou avisando que Shiryu estava subindo. Quando ela abriu a porta, de pijamas, ele estava sorrindo e carregava uma grande sacola de compras.

– Vim cuidar da doente – ele disse.

– Vai pegar gripe.

– Não tem problema. Aí você já estará curada e cuidará de mim. Vá deitar. Vou preparar um chá e uma comidinha reforçada. Você já jantou?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

– Então vá para a cama e espere...

Minutos depois, Shiryu apareceu no quarto trazendo um chá e uma cumbuca de sopa.

– Assim eu ficarei mal acostumada – Shunrei disse, ajeitando-se na cama.

– É isso que eu quero.

Ela provou a sopa.

– Está muito boa!

– Fico feliz – ele disse, e sentou-se na beirinha da cama.

– Você quer mesmo pegar gripe.

– Eu só quero ficar do seu lado... – ele disse, depois completou: – por muito, muito tempo.

– Eu quero que você fique... mas eu tenho medo...

– Medo? Medo de quê?

– Medo de me prender demais a você e depois te perder. Medo de ser a boba da história de novo. Medo...Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

– Eu garanto que sou solteiro! – ele disse rindo. – Não vai ter nenhuma mulher enfurecida xingando você pelo telefone.

Shunrei também riu.

– Já é uma vantagem. Você não passa meses fora?

– Bom, acabo passando um tempo viajando por causa dos torneios... Mas vou sentir sua falta cada segundo que eu estiver longe, como eu sinto agora. Sabe, na noite da final, eu estava radiante, realizando o sonho da minha vida ali naquela arena. Aí você apareceu e eu a beijei sem pensar em nada. Nem eu mesmo entendi o que fiz, mas agora eu sei. Você me perguntou que sonho eu iria buscar agora... Acontece que era você mesma. Foi por isso que a beijei. De alguma forma inexplicável, eu senti que você tinha que entrar na minha vida. Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, provavelmente nunca mais nos veríamos. Você iria para um lado, eu para outro e pronto... Nunca mais...

– Então que bom que você me beijou – ela disse.

– É, que bom – ele concordou e a trouxe mais para perto de si. – Eu quero beijá-la de novo.

– Eu estou muito gripada. Vai me beijar mesmo assim?

– Vou correr o risco. Você já sabe que eu gosto de viver perigosamente.

– É, eu sei – ela disse, e então o beijou.

Continua...

.

(1) Burning Desire, Lana Del Rey.


	6. Chapter 6

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_"Deslizo sobre você._

_Bem devagar, sussurro:_

_Eu sou o que seu coração deseja?"_

_Eu poderia ser sua menina ingênua,_

_Manter você seguro e inspirado._

_Querido, deixe suas fantasias rolarem..._

_Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser. (1_)

**Capítulo VI**

– É, Mino, nós estamos namorando – Shunrei contou à amiga pelo telefone, assim que Shiryu deixou sua casa.

– Eu sabia! Eu sabia! – comemorou Mino.

– Eu tentei resistir, mas não deu. Ele é perfeito demais. Você acredita que ele disse que eu era "o sonho que ele ainda não tinha sonhado" e que por isso me beijou na arena?

– Ai, ai... – suspirou Mino – Além de milionário também é romântico. O que mais você quer da vida, amiga?

– Mas eu ainda estou com um medo enorme... Você sabe, o Emanuele também parecia perfeito...

– Você não pode ficar pensando que todos os homens são como aquele italiano sem-vergonha. E, bom, você sobreviveu mesmo tendo passado tudo que você passou com ele, não é?

– É – ela admitiu. – Eu realmente sinto que o Shiryu é diferente, mas tenho medo de que o charme dele esteja nublando minha mente.

– Nublando coisa nenhuma. Já te falei, deixa rolar, amiga. Se não der certo, não deu.

– Espero que dê, apesar das nossas diferenças.

– Estou na torcida, balançando pompons e tudo! Você merece um cara legal e não é nenhum problema ele ser milionário, bilionário, podre de rico, né?

Shunrei riu. Na verdade, até achava que era um problema ele ter tanto dinheiro, mas queria acreditar na boa índole e na sinceridade dos sentimentos dele.

– Agora me conta direito – Mino continuou –, você estava doente e ele ficou aí cuidando de você?

– Aham. Ele até dormiu aqui em casa – ela disse, depois acrescentou: – No sofá.

– Ai, meu Deus, e não rolou nada, nadinha?

– Ainda não, mas estamos a caminho... Vamos viajar no próximo final de semana... e acho que lá, bom.. você sabe...

– Ih, viagem? É claro que vai rolar. E vocês vão pra onde?

– Aí é que está, eu não sei. Ele disse que é surpresa! E é claro que estou morrendo de medo de ele ser um maníaco e me levar para um lugar ermo e, sei lá, me esquartejar e colocar meus pedaços no freezer.

Mino deu uma gargalhada.

– Quanto drama! Shu, se o maluco do Emanuele não te esquartejou, não é o cabeludo quem vai fazer isso.

Shunrei também riu.

– É, tem razão... – concordou. – Corri mais risco com o Emanuele. Mas por precaução, vou ligar pra você durante a viagem. Se eu não ligar, chame a polícia.

Mino riu outra vez.

– Pode deixar – assentiu ainda rindo.

-s2-s2-

No final de semana...

Shunrei tentou convencer Shiryu a dizer o destino da viagem pelo menos para saber que tipo de roupa levar. Depois de muita insistência, ele acabou cedendo e revelando que iriam a uma praia. Ela olhou seu biquíni favorito, rosa, muito comportado, com estampa da Hello Kitty, e pensou que Shiryu morreria de rir se a visse usando aquilo. Por isso, comprou outro biquíni igualmente comportado, mas com uma estampa mais "adulta". Mesmo assim, no último minuto, escondeu o rosinha no fundo da mala para o caso de querer usá-lo.

Shiryu tinha combinado de buscá-la às sete da noite. Pontualmente na hora marcada, ele chegou de motorista, num Maybach prata que parecia até normal perto do Lamborghini Gallardo ou da Ferrari.

Cumprimentaram-se com um beijo e, ansiosa, Shunrei tentou de novo arrancar dele qual seria o destino, mas não obteve sucesso. Quando percebeu que iam pelo caminho do aeroporto, ela tornou ao assunto.

– Vamos de avião?

– Sim – ele respondeu, com um sorriso misterioso e encantador.

– Ai, meu Deus... – sussurrou Shunrei, um tanto chocada.

No aeroporto, nada de voo comercial, pois o luxuoso jato particular de Shiryu os esperava. Ele cumprimentou piloto e copiloto, que os receberam do lado de fora, apresentou-a como sua namorada e então os dois entraram na aeronave.

– Bom, eu devia ter imaginado – murmurou Shunrei, dando uma boa olhada no interior da aeronave. As quatro fileiras de poltronas na cor bege podiam até lembrar algo de um avião comum, porém mais à frente havia praticamente uma sala de estar com sofá, tevê e mesinha de centro, além de uma mesa de jantar para quatro pessoas.

– Bom dia, senhor Suiyama e senhorita Tzeng – cumprimentou uma aeromoça que aos olhos de Shunrei podia facilmente ser uma modelo de sucesso. Era bem alta, esbelta, tinha cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis, além de estar impecavelmente vestida, maquiada e penteada. Ainda não tinham sido apresentadas, mas se ela já sabia seu nome e sobrenome era porque provavelmente Shiryu a preveniu. A chinesa não pôde evitar uma pontada de ciúmes, além de ficar se perguntando se ele já teve alguma coisa com a beldade.

– Bom dia, June – cumprimentou Shiryu. – Essa é a minha namorada, Shunrei.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita – disse June, exibindo um sorriso. Shunrei pensou que nunca tinha visto dentes tão perfeitamente alinhados.

– Igualmente, June – Shunrei respondeu, ainda impressionada com a perfeição da aeromoça.

– Desejam alguma bebida, senhores? – a aeromoça perguntou.

– Você quer, Shunrei? – indagou Shiryu.

– Não, obrigada.

– Então vamos deixar para mais tarde – Shiryu disse e agradeceu à moça, dispensando-a.

Com uma mesura, ela saiu, deixando os dois a sós. O casal acomodou-se no sofá e Shiryu afivelou o cinto de Shunrei, depois o próprio.

– Os procedimentos de decolagem já vão começar – ele justificou.

– Ela é bem bonita – Shunrei disse, sem prestar atenção no que ele dizia. Ainda pensava na aeromoça e sua perfeição quase artificial.

– Sim, ela é – ele concordou. – E não, nunca tive nada com ela – completou, adivinhando o que Shunrei pensava.

– Bom saber – ela riu. – Achei que você só gostasse das motos e dos carros, mas estou vendo que de aeronaves também... então fiquei pensando se gostava de aeromoças.

– Eu nunca quis ter um avião – ele explicou. – Quando recebi a herança, ele veio no pacote, com piloto, copiloto, June e outro comissário de bordo. Logo em seguida, analisei os custos e pensei que era um luxo desnecessário, por isso quase o vendi. Foi minha mãe quem me convenceu a mantê-lo. No final das contas, ela estava certa. É bem prático viajar assim, ainda mais porque posso levar minhas motos para os torneios com tranquilidade.

– Posso imaginar... – ela disse, sem de fato conseguir imaginar a situação de receber um avião junto com alguns bilhões. – Mas você ainda não me disse para onde estamos indo, Shiryu.

– Acho que agora já posso revelar. Estamos indo para Phuket.

Shunrei arregalou os olhos.

– Tailândia? Mas isso deve dar umas sete horas de voo! – protestou Shurei.

– Por aí... Dependendo das condições, esse avião faz em seis horas.

– E voltamos quando? Segunda-feira eu preciso trabalhar!

– Calma! Está tudo sob controle. Por isso eu quis partir na sexta à noite, depois que você saísse do trabalho. Vamos chegar lá na madrugada. Teremos o final de semana todo e partiremos no final da noite de domingo, chegando a tempo de você ir trabalhar. Não se esqueça que estamos no meu avião e não dependemos dos horários das companhias aéreas.

– Eu detesto não ser informada dos planos nos quais me incluem – resmungou Shunrei, lutando não brigar com ele.

– É só um passeio, Shunrei – Shiryu tentou justificar.

– Com quatorze horas de avião que eu ignorava!

Shiryu a abraçou gentilmente.

– Não fique com raiva... Eu a amo e só quis fazer uma surpresa.

– Ainda estou um pouco chateada – resmungou outra vez, porém deixou-se abraçar.

– Isso melhora? – ele perguntou, puxando do bolso uma caixinha de veludo que continha um anel fabuloso de ouro rosé com diamantes.

– Não quero que tente me comprar com joias – ela ainda resmungou. – Não estou à venda.

– Não estou tentando te comprar... é só um mimo. Se eu posso te dar um bom presente, por que não?

Ele parecia tão sincero que Shunrei resolveu abaixar a guarda.

– Tá, vamos recomeçar do zero – ela disse, admitindo que estava exagerando na reação. – Vou pensar se aceito o anel. E acho que agora quero aquela bebida que a June ofereceu antes.

– Quer algo mais? – ele perguntou rindo.

Ela ia pensar se aceitava um Bvlgari com diamantes... Onde estava aquele mito de que os diamantes são os melhores amigos das mulheres? Shiryu resolveu não procurar entender a lógica de Shunrei.

– Você jantou? – ele perguntou. – Porque eu não jantei e estou morrendo de fome.

– Só comi uns biscoitos antes de sair...

– Então vou pedir a June para servir o jantar. A comida é ótima, prometo. Tem um _chef_ que viaja comigo, mas como são só dois dias, não o chamei dessa vez. Mas ele deixou uns pratos congelados. Você vai ver que estou falando sério quando digo que ele é bom.

Ele não estava mentindo. June lhes serviu um saboroso jantar digno de um restaurante de alta classe. Durante a refeição, eles conversaram e o descontentamento de Shunrei arrefeceu. Ela até resolveu aceitar o anel.

– Deixa eu ver esse negócio direito – disse. Shiryu entregou-lhe a caixinha aberta. – É bem bonito.

– É um dos modelos mais bonitos da joalheria – ele corrigiu.

– Mas é aquilo... eu não tenho onde usar isso.

– Que tal começar colocando ele no dedo agora?

Ela cedeu e deixou que ele lhe pusesse a joia no anelar direito. Depois de comer, os dois aconchegaram-se novamente no sofá e começaram a ver um filme.

– Acho que devíamos dormir um pouco – ele disse a certa altura. – Para não chegarmos muito cansados lá.

Shunrei concordou. Para ela estava bom aquele sofá, mas ele levantou-se e conduziu-a até o quarto. Era um cômodo maior do que ela esperava, onde havia uma confortável cama de casal, um armário e mesinhas de cabeceira. Shunrei só lembrou que estava nos ares por causa das janelinhas arredondadas.

– Se quiser, pode vestir uma roupa mais confortável – ele disse e mostrou a ela o pijama branco que estava dobrado sobre a cama. Depois, abriu a porta que dava para um banheiro, bem maior que o usual nos aviões comuns e mais luxuoso que o da grande maioria das casas.

Shunrei entrou no banheiro carregando o pijama. Despiu-se e olhou-se no espelho. Gostava do que via, não tinha problemas com o próprio corpo, porém desde a separação não se envolvia com ninguém. Tinha se casado virgem e Shiryu seria o segundo homem de sua vida, o que aumentava sua dose de nervosismo. Apesar disso, sentia-se muito sensual e disposta a deixar o relacionamento progredir. Além do desejo natural que sentia por ele, a ideia de fazer amor num avião era extremamente excitante. Ainda mais sendo naquele jato de luxo, com todo conforto e privacidade que o quarto oferecia. E, ela não queria admitir, mas estava curiosa para saber o que o audacioso motoqueiro era capaz de fazer na cama e até onde ia aquele dragão tatuado nas costas dele.

Ela vestiu apenas a camisa do pijama, deixando os botões propositalmente abertos, e saiu do banheiro.

Encontrou Shiryu sentado na cama, usando apenas a calça de um pijama semelhante ao que ela usava agora. Shunrei sentou-se ao lado dele e foi imediatamente beijada.

– Daqui a algumas horas, vamos pousar no paraíso – ele murmurou com o rosto ainda muito próximo do dela. Com aquela blusa aberta, deixando entrever o corpo, era impossível que ele não entendesse as intenções da namorada. – Eu quero que seja o melhor fim de semana da sua vida.

– Eu acho que podemos começar agora – Shunrei sussurrou e abriu mais um pouco a blusa, deixando os seios totalmente à mostra.

Shiryu sorriu e pegou o interfone. Quando June atendeu, ele pediu pra não serem incomodados até que estivesse perto do pouso e, assim que recolocou o fone no gancho, segurou Shunrei entre seus braços, envolvendo-a firmemente, colando-a ao seu corpo e atiçando nela a vontade de se entregar à paixão. E foi isso que ela fez, sem ressalvas, sem medo.

-s2-s2-

– Claro que eu sabia que ia rolar nesse final de semana – Shunrei disse, aconchegada no peito de Shiryu. – Mas nunca imaginaria que seria num avião!

– Confesso que pensei nisso... – ele disse, acariciando o rosto dela.

– Acho que você planejou isso!

– Não, não. Mas imaginei que podia rolar. Melhor dizendo, fantasiei o que podia rolar.

– Ah, é? E nós fizemos o que você imaginou?

– É, fizemos – ele admitiu, e beijou Shunrei outra vez. Depois retomou o fôlego e completou: – Mas ainda temos muita coisa pra descobrir um do outro.

– Vamos descobrindo aos poucos, né?

– Vamos – ele concordou e aconchegou-a melhor. Logo os dois adormeceram.

Shiryu acordou quando o interfone tocou. Era o piloto informando que pousariam em cerca de meia hora. Com um afago e um beijo, ele acordou Shunrei.

– Olá, dorminhoca... precisamos nos preparar para o pouso.

Ela suspirou e bocejou. Tinha dormido tão bem que não lembrava que estavam numa aeronave.

Os dois vestiram-se e foram para as poltronas, onde afivelaram os cintos e esperaram. Em alguns minutos pousaram em Phuket, onde um carro os esperava para levá-los ao hotel. Shiryu tinha reservado um quarto com o sugestivo nome de "Santuário" no Hotel Banyan Tree(2), um dos mais luxuosos do lugar.

O enorme quarto abria-se para um grande jardim privativo, com piscina e banheira de hidromassagem e, a poucos minutos de caminhada, uma praia de acesso exclusivo.

Como era madrugada, foram direto para a cama. Precisavam descansar para aproveitar bem o dia seguinte.

Antes de dormir, Shunrei lembrou-se do ex-marido. Emanuele a chamava de camponesinha quando a conheceu e continuou chamando-a assim durante os anos em que foram casados. E era isso que ela ainda era, apesar dos anos morando em Tóquio. Agora se vestia de um jeito diferente, trocara os conjuntinhos chineses estampados com motivos florais pelas camisas de botão com cores sóbrias e calças jeans. Trocara o longo cabelo sem corte definido, no qual costumava fazer uma trança, por um corte em camadas que, segundo disseram, daria mais leveza ao seu rosto delicado.

Mudara por fora, porém suas raízes ainda estavam lá, naquele povoado na zona rural, na sua casinha no alto da montanha. Ela ainda se sentia uma camponesinha e estava intrigada em saber qual seria o resultado desse romance com um bilionário excêntrico que saltava de moto. Com o italiano apreciador de vinhos tinha sido um fiasco, uma mentira atrás da outra.

Não tinha muita certeza do que devia esperar, mas já estava envolvida demais, apaixonada demais para voltar atrás. Olhou para Shiryu, dormindo tranquilo ao seu lado, o cabelo comprido esparramado pela cama, a tatuagem de dragão à mostra.

"Como pode ser tão lindo?", pensou, com um sorriso no rosto. "Mas será que essa camponesa aqui vai saber lidar com você e seus milhões?" Então ela olhou para o anel que ainda estava no dedo da mão direita, o dedo em que se usa aliança de noivado. "Será que eu vou me acostumar com isso?"

Continua...

(1) Serial Killer, Lana Del Rey. Essa música é uma das dezenas nunca lançadas oficialmente pela Lana. Está lá no Youtube.

(2) O Banyan Tree realmente existe e tem um quarto chamado Santuário! *_* Estava pesquisando hotéis de luxo na Tailândia quando me deparei com isso e é claro que tive de usar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo reescrito em 19 de novembro de 2014, porque eu estava bêbada quando o publiquei... Shiryu terminou o sexto capítulo dormindo e no começo desse, que era uma sequência, ele estava acordadíssimo. Então arrumei a bagaceira e acrescentei mais uns detalhezinhos. ;) **

-S2-S2-

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_"__Então venha pra mim como você é_

_Não precisa pedir desculpas_

_Saiba que você vale a pena_

_Eu trocarei seus dias ruins por bons_

_Caminharei através dessa tempestade_

_Eu farei tudo isso porque eu te amo" (1)_

**Capítulo VII**

– Isso é um lugar de sonho – murmurou Shunrei, admirada com o quarto onde estavam hospedados. O dia acabara de amanhecer e Shiryu abraçou-a.

– Fico feliz que pense assim – ele disse. – Quero que esses dois dias sejam especiais.

– Eu sei que serão!

– Verdade. Tenho mais algumas surpresas para hoje...

Shunrei sorriu.

– Eu preciso me acostumar com essas suas surpresas – disse.

– Vai se acostumar logo – ele disse. – Mas agora vou tomar um banho.

– Isso é uma boa ideia – admitiu Shunrei. Shiryu estendeu a mão convidando-a e então os dois foram tomar banho juntos, compartilhando de mais um momento de intimidade. Depois do banho, Shunrei demorou-se examinando os detalhes do quarto, que era bem decorado com quadros e objetos de arte de bom gosto. Quando se casou, ela e o marido passaram a lua de mel num balneário na China mesmo, num ótimo hotel, mas que em nada se comparava a esse quarto.

"Nada se compara ao que estou vivendo agora", corrigiu Shunrei em pensamento, voltando o olhar para Shiryu, que a esperava na mesa à beira da piscina.

– Bom dia, meu amor – disse Shunrei, olhando a mesa farta, com comida que daria para pelo menos mais duas pessoas.

– Bom dia, querida – Shiryu respondeu, e levantou-se para beijá-la. – Pedi logo o café.

– Fez bem – ela disse, e sentou-se à mesa. Logo notou que também estava faminta.

– Depois do café, que tal uma volta na praia? – sugeriu Shiryu.

– Eu topo, claro!

Depois de fartarem-se com os pães e as frutas servidas, Shunrei foi trocar-se para o passeio. Shiryu vestiu rapidamente seu traje de banho e esperou a namorada numa espreguiçadeira. Ela, entretanto, olhava fixamente o conteúdo de sua mala aberta e não conseguia tomar uma decisão: usava o biquíni novo ou o velhinho da Hello Kitty? Depois de ponderar muito, decidiu vestir o biquíni velho. Porque era o que ela gostava, era o que a camponesinha chinesa gostava. Se Shiryu achasse ridículo, paciência. Ela era assim.

Foi encontrá-lo à beira da piscina, esperando que ele risse do traje. Ele, no entanto, pareceu nem notar. Ofereceu o braço a ela e caminharam juntos para a praia. O motoqueiro usava uma sunga preta e Shunrei achou que ele estava muito, muito sexy e que, comparando-se a ele, ela estava mesmo parecendo ridícula.

– Achei que você ia rir do meu biquíni – ela confessou, um tanto envergonhada.

– Eu achei engraçadinho mesmo, mas é o que eu esperava de você. Não esperava vê-la, sei lá, num biquíni minúsculo, dourado, com tudo quase de fora. Simplesmente não combina com você.

– Isso é verdade. Eu resolvi vestir esse porque é assim que eu sou.

– E é assim que gosto de você – ele completou.

Os dois caminharam na beira da praia até que, cansados, sentaram-se sob uma tenda, onde começaram a trocar beijos e carícias que logo se tornaram ousadas demais.

– Acho melhor a gente voltar para o quarto – sussurrou Shunrei. Apesar de aquela parte da praia ser privativa do quarto deles, ela se sentia exposta demais ali.

– É, aqui não – ele concordou. – Mas eu tenho outra ideia... – disse, pensando na banheira de hidromassagem. Ainda era ao ar livre, porém protegida do olhar de qualquer curioso.

Correram até lá e entraram na banheira, onde se amaram febrilmente, terminando o que havia começado na areia.

– Estou lembrando que quase fizemos amor na sua piscina... – ela disse, descansando nos braços dele. – Foi difícil resistir! – admitiu.

– É... Pra mim também. Sabe, eu estava morrendo de vontade...

– Mas respeitou meu tempo – Shunrei completou. – Fico feliz por isso.

Ela ia comentar sobre o marido, o qual nem sempre era compreensivo, nem sempre respeitava sua vontade ou a falta de vontade, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Não queria ficar comparando os dois, embora fosse inevitável. Podia, porém, restringir a comparação ao pensamento e não falar disso com Shiryu.

– Você sabe sobre mim – ela disse. – Sobre o meu casamento de mentira e tal, mas eu não sei nada sobre sua vida amorosa.

– Não tem muito para saber – ele disse. – Eu tive poucas namoradinhas na adolescência. Sempre fui meio tímido, mas minha aparência ajudava bastante. As meninas acabavam chegando em mim, o que era muito bom, já que eu não tinha coragem de fazer o contrário.

– Isso não se parece nada com o motoqueiro maluco que me beijou ao vivo na TV.

– Não mesmo – ele riu. – Depois namorei uma moça por muitos anos. Ela estava comigo durante o processo de reconhecimento de paternidade e quando eu venci e recebi o que me pertencia. Só que ela mudou depois que o dinheiro veio.

– Mudou de que jeito?

– Bom, ela queria que eu me tornasse um executivo convencional, que ficasse de terno e gravata, cuidando somente das empresas e, nas palavras dela, "largasse essa vida louca de saltar naquela droga de moto". É claro que a responsabilidade que caiu nas minhas costas junto com a herança foi grande. Eu fui estudar, fui aprender tudo que era necessário para cuidar do meu patrimônio recém-chegado, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça largar o motocross. É o que eu sou. É voando com a moto que eu sinto vivo de verdade.

– Voando... – repetiu Shunrei, sonhadora. – Me dá muito, muito medo, mas deve ser bom.

– Um dia salto com você.

– Não, obrigada! – ela apressou-se em dizer. – Prefiro ficar no chão. Mas entendo o que você sente a respeito disso, de ser parte do que você é, sabe? .

– Sim. Depois dela, passei um tempo sozinho e acabei namorando uma milionária – ele disse rindo. – As empresas dela têm parceria com as minhas e acabamos nos conhecendo nas reuniões, saindo e enfim começamos a namorar. Não deu certo, claro. Só falávamos de negócios... Às vezes, até na cama...

Shunrei deu uma gargalhada.

– Isso é grave – ela disse.

– Muito grave. Enfim, namoramos uns meses e resolvemos terminar porque éramos mais parceiros de negócios que namorados. Agora ela está namorando meu melhor amigo e eles estão muito felizes. E é isso, essa é minha vida amorosa. Aposto que não é tão movimentada quanto você pensava.

– Apostou certo. Pensei que você ia falar de atrizes, cantoras, super modelos, sei lá...

– Bom, não vou negar que tive alguns casinhos com mulheres assim, mas a maioria delas perdia o encanto quando abria a boca. É difícil quando você não tem nada além da beleza e não consegue nem sustentar uma conversa.

– E como é – concordou Shunrei, lembrando-se outra vez do ex-marido. No começo, ele falava pouco chinês, ela não falava nada de italiano. Acabavam se comunicando em japonês, língua que os dois falavam de forma razoável. Mais tarde, quando já dominavam os idiomas que precisavam, era difícil encontrar um assunto que os mantivesse conversando por mais de meia hora. Simplesmente não tinham afinidade, nem se interessavam pelos mesmos assuntos.

"Ou talvez ele me achasse uma idiota com a qual não valia a pena conversar", pensou, magoada, e voltou-se outra vez para Shiryu. "Tenho coisa muito melhor para fazer aqui do que pensar naquele italiano sem vergonha".

No final da tarde, Shiryu levou Shunrei para mais uma surpresa que havia preparado: jantar num barco, à luz de velas, a fim de contemplar todo o esplendor do pôr do sol.

– Parece que essa cor invade a gente... – murmurou Shunrei, recostada no colo de Shiryu, referindo-se ao tom laranja avermelhado do céu.

– Parece... – ele concordou.

Além da cor do céu, havia o perfume de Shiryu, aquele que inebriava Shunrei.

"Eu podia ficar assim para sempre", ela pensou. "É tão bom!"

Quando voltaram do passeio para o quarto, Shiryu conferiu o celular.

– Dezessete chamadas perdidas – ele disse, rindo.

– Ai, meu Deus! – Shunrei exclamou, batendo a palma da mão na cabeça.

– O que foi?

– Esqueci de ligar para a Mino! É minha melhor amiga, eu prometi que ligava pra dizer que estava bem e que...

Shunrei parou de repente, deixando Shiryu curioso.

– E que? – ele a instigou a continuar.

– E que você não tinha me matado, esquartejado e guardado meu corpo no freezer.

Shiryu deu uma gargalhada.

– Quanta imaginação! Você devia ser escritora e não jornalista.

– Bom, se quer saber, eu comecei a escrever um romance, mas nunca consegui terminar.

– Pois eu espero que termine. Imaginação você tem! Quando acabar, me avise que eu patrocino o lançamento.

Shunrei olhou para ele desconfiada, enquanto mexia na bolsa procurando o celular. "Lançar um livro?", pensava. "Será?"

Shiryu entregou o próprio celular a ela.

– Ligue para a sua amiga do meu.

– Não precisa, Shiryu.

Ele insistiu.

– É melhor. Não vai ser uma ligação muito barata. Pode ligar e falar à vontade.

– Está bem – cedeu Shunrei, e pegou o aparelho. Shiryu saiu, deixando-a sozinha para que falasse com a amiga sobre o que quisesse. E é claro que ele sabia que seria o assunto principal da conversa.

Shunrei discou o número de Mino. No primeiro toque, a garota atendeu, mesmo sem reconhecer o número.

– Oi, Mino. É a Shunrei.

– Garota! – gritou Mino. – Eu estava arrancando os cabelos aqui! Tá tudo bem?

– Tá sim! Desculpa, devia ter ligado de manhã, mas esqueci.

– Esqueceu, é? A coisa tá boa assim? Onde você tá? Okinawa?

– Um pouco mais longe... Phuket.

– Oi? Tailândia?

– É – respondeu Shunrei, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

– Ok. O cara é mais doido que eu esperava.

– Viemos no avião dele e, amiga, dá pra morar dentro do negócio. Depois conto tudo direito. Tá tudo bem, não se preocupe. Quando eu voltar a gente conversa melhor. Só liguei mesmo para não te deixar preocupada.

– Tá. Divirta-se muito, curta muito o seu gato maluquinho e faça muito amor com ele.

– Mino! – gritou Shunrei, corando.

– Vocês estão aí pra isso, né não? Não me diga que ainda não rolou.

– Ai, caramba! Sim, sim – ela respondeu. – Depois te conto!

Depois de desligar, Shunrei foi até Shiryu e devolveu o celular. Deu vontade de dar uma espiadinha nas mensagens, mas ela resistiu bravamente.

– Agora deixa eu avisar que eu estou bem – ele disse. – O Seiya já me ligou dezessete vezes, né? Ele é o cara que cuida da minha carreira esportiva. E o que namora minha ex.

– Que confusão! – ela riu, mas ficou intrigada. Seiya? Será possível que se trate _daquele _Seiya? – Vou tomar um banho, certo?

Enquanto ela se banhava, ele ligou para o amigo.

– Ô cara, onde é que você se meteu? – Seiya perguntou, parece desesperado. – Já liguei para sua casa, para o escritório, e...

– Dezessete vezes pro meu celular – completou Shiryu. – O que pode ser tão urgente?

– Ah, nada, mas você sumiu. Fiquei preocupado. Sei lá, você tá meio maluco, né? Não tá queimando dinheiro ainda não, tá?

Shiryu ignorou a pergunta.

–Eu precisei viajar – disse –, mas segunda-feira estarei de volta. E eu não estou meio maluco! E nem queimando dinheiro!

– Sei... viajar, né? Com a repórter?

– Você quer dizer com a minha namorada? É, com ela.

– E onde vocês estão?

– Longe – Shiryu disse. – Eu preciso desligar agora, Seiya.

– Tá, né? Curte aí a sua repórter! Vê se não pira esse cabeção de vez.

– Seiya, vai pro... Deixa pra lá.

-s2—s2-

No domingo de manhã, o casal namorou um pouco na piscina e mais tarde foram novamente à praia. Depois desfrutaram de um almoço perfeito, com uma comida cheia de sabores e perfumes. Passaram a tarde passeando pela cidade, onde fizeram compras. Assim que anoiteceu, voltaram ao hotel, onde jantaram e prepararam-se para ir embora.

– Ah, não quero voltar – murmurou Shunrei. – A realidade não é assim como esse sonho.

– Da próxima vez, vamos ficar uma semana – Shiryu disse. – Passou rápido demais, meu bem.

– Demais, demais, demais – ela disse. – Só não sei quando será essa próxima vez, já que sabe Deus quando terei férias.

– E quando começarem os torneios vai ficar um pouco complicado pra mim também, mas acho que posso dar um jeito. Pra você, eu sempre vou poder dar um jeito – ele disse e tomou Shunrei nos braços, beijando-a longamente.

Shiryu fez o _checkout _ no hotel e os dois foram para o aeroporto, onde o avião de Shiryu já estava pronto. June os cumprimentou e eles embarcaram. Dessa vez, comportaram-se no voo. Apenas viram um filme e depois adormeceram. Shunrei queria estar descansada para enfrentar o dia de trabalho que viria pela frente.

Assim que desembarcam em Tóquio, o motorista de Shiryu esperava por eles no mesmo Maybach da ida. Foram direto para a casa de Shunrei. Shiryu ajudou-a com a mala e com as sacolas de compras. Poucas, porque ela não deixou que ele pagasse nada.

– Tenha um bom dia de trabalho – Shiryu desejou, depois de beijá-la.

– Você também, meu amor – ela disse. Ele tinha comentado que passaria em casa, mas depois iria para a empresa.

– Obrigada. Ligo mais tarde, certo?

Shunrei assentiu e entrou em casa. Deixou a mala num canto e jogou-se no sofá. Ainda parecia um sonho esse final de semana na Tailândia, mas o cheiro de Shiryu estava nela, o anel estava no dedo, ainda sentia o sol na pele. Era real. Muito real.

Pensou em ligar para Mino, mas deixou pra depois. Queria aproveitar sozinha as horas que tinha antes de ir para o trabalho, rememorando os momentos que viveu com ele na Tailândia.

– Shiryu – murmurou, passando o dedo sobre o anel, e suspirou profundamente. Ficou devaneando no sofá, até que chegou a hora de enfrentar o dia na emissora. Ao sair de casa, pensou que não importava qual era a pauta do dia, pois nada estragaria a felicidade que estava sentindo. Porém, ela estava enganada. Poucos minutos depois de entrar na redação, Eiri apareceu.

– Shunrei, você tá namorando o milionário e não me contou nada? – disparou a loira, em tom de acusação.

– Hã? – grunhiu Shunrei, imaginando como ela teria descoberto e procurando ganhar tempo.

– Eu tenho uma fonte suuuuuuper segura que me garantiu que o avião dele saiu do hangar na sexta à noite e decolou com destino à Tailândia.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Shunrei tentou despistar.

– Tem que a fonte me garantiu que você estava no avião. Como você me nega uma bomba dessa?

– Eiri, por favor, eu não sou notícia!

– Mas o bofe é!

Eiri notou o anel no dedo de Shunrei e só de olhar ela sabia que era uma joia muito cara.

– Foi ele quem te deu esse anel, né? – perguntou.

– Com licença, Eiri. Eu tenho que fazer umas entrevistas no centro – Shunrei disse e saiu de perto dela o mais rápido que pôde, apesar de saber que a loira não desistiria da "pauta".

-s2—s2-

Shiryu e Shunrei falaram-se todos os dias da semana, mas só puderam se reencontrar na quinta-feira à noite, quando ele a levou para um restaurante. Era um lugar meio escondido, simples, mas com boa música tocando e comida de excelente qualidade.

De repente ela prestou atenção na música que tocava. Falava de uma mulher que tinha tocado um homem tão profundamente que o levou a roubar um beijo. Um gesto inesperado que os uniu e que mudou a vida dele. Que ela era tudo que ele esperava na vida, algo com que ele sonhou ainda sem saber.

– Essa música... – murmurou Shunrei. – Nunca ouvi essa música antes. Parece que fala da gente. E também não conheço esse cantor.

Shiryu sorriu satisfeito. Tinha conseguido o que queria.

– É porque é sobre a gente – ele disse. – E porque sou eu que estou cantando.

– É? – indagou Shunrei, sentindo-se prazerosamente surpresa.

– Aham. Bom, achei que você ia curtir um presente assim, pessoal, já que reclamou das joias. Então eu fiz isso.

– Ai, meu Deus! Eu não devia me surpreender porque já sei que você é doido, mas caramba, ficou tão linda!

– Sou doido por você...

Sem se dar conta, Shunrei estava chorando e mal conseguia captar as palavras da canção.

– Coisa mais linda – murmurou emocionada quando a música acabou. – E não é que você canta bem?

Depois da primeira música, começou a tocar outra, também cantada por Shiryu e igualmente inédita. Shunrei notou que falava da viagem do final de semana passado, do avião, do jantar no barco ao por do sol. E a terceira música falava do futuro.

– Do futuro com você – ele murmurou, olhando para ela.

Continua...

(1) Unconditionally, Katy Perry


	8. Chapter 8

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.**

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_"__Se você me ama de um jeito hardcore, _

_Então não vá embora." (1)_

Capítulo VIII

– Não quero que você saia da minha vida – Shiryu disse, quando a terceira música do CD acabou. Tinha pedido para que tocassem apenas as três primeiras canções, que eram as inéditas. As demais eram regravações de músicas que ele achava que tinham a ver com o momento.

– Só o tempo pode dizer isso, né?– Shunrei falou, ainda emocionada, porém resolveu não prolongar o assunto. – Vem cá, quantas surpresas você ainda vai tirar da cartola? Cantor? Nunca ia imaginar!

– Na verdade, o mérito não é só meu – confessou, e entregou a ela uma cópia do disco. Na capa, uma foto que ele fizera do pôr do sol na Tailândia e o nome: "Unexpected"(2). – Eu fiz com a ajuda de um amigo e de um produtor musical. Depois fui a um estúdio, gravei tudo e mandei o cara dar uma arrumada na voz. Os cantores profissionais fazem, por que eu não faria?

– A capa ficou linda! – ela exclamou, e virou para ver a lista de canções. As três primeiras chamavam-se "Unexpected", que deu nome ao CD, "All I Want" e "Future". O disco seguia com "Aishiteru", "Stand Here With Me", "Uncontionally", "Burning Desire", "Stay" e "Sei Sempre Stata Mia".(3)

Shunrei não conseguiu segurar a risada quando leu o título da última música.

– Uma música em italiano? – ela indagou, ainda rindo. – Você é doido mesmo!

– Só uma brincadeirinha pra dizer que você sempre foi minha, mesmo antes de me conhecer.

– Mas você sabe italiano?

– Não muito. Escutei e decorei a letra.

– Que bonitinho! Isso foi muito, muito fofo. Tudo, as músicas, a capa. Eu estou realmente encantada, Shiryu.

– Que bom ter finalmente acertado o presente! – comemorou. – As joias não vinham agradando muito.

– Não é isso, meu amor – ela tentou justificar. – É que não tenho onde usar coisas tão caras.

Shiryu pensou em dizer que ela parasse de besteira, que a partir de agora ela teria onde usar joias porque ia querer a companhia dela nos eventos sociais que participava, mas não falou nada. Achava que com o tempo ela se acostumaria, da mesma forma como ele mesmo se acostumou rapidamente à boa vida proporcionada pelos milhões herdados.

Depois do jantar, ele a levou para casa. No caminho, falou:

– Queria marcar alguma coisa lá em casa para você conhecer meus amigos, sabe? Minha família era só minha mãe e agora não a tenho mais. Só me restam eles.

– Eu vou gostar de conhecê-los – ela disse. – Pode marcar.

– Ótimo! Que tal no domingo?

– Por mim está bem.

– Você pode levar sua amiga. Gostaria de conhecê-la também.

– Eu adoraria, meu bem, mas duvido que ela possa ir. É muito difícil a Mino sair do orfanato. Ela toma conta de tudo sozinha e não é fácil arranjar alguém que fique com eles para que ela possa dar um passeio...

– Achei que ela apenas trabalhasse no orfanato...

– Na verdade, ela mora lá. É o lugar onde ela cresceu e agora ela cuida das crianças. Eu a conheci há um tempo quando fiz uma matéria lá porque o governo ia fechar o orfanato e remanejar as crianças para outros lugares. A Mino lutou para mantê-lo e conseguiu, mas com a verba bastante reduzida. Agora ela cuida de tudo sozinha, com uma pequena ajuda do governo e com as doações que recebe.

Shiryu pareceu pensar sobre o assunto por algum tempo e depois disse:

– Hum... Sobre o convite para ir lá para a minha casa, basta ela levar a criançada. Eles vão adorar a piscina, não vão?

– Você faz ideia do que está propondo? Vinte crianças na sua casa, perto dos seus carros, das motos, das obras de arte, daquele seu sofá que deve ser caríssimo?

– Eles não podem ser tão perigosos assim. E, se servir de consolo, acho que meu amigo Seiya é mais destrutivo que essas vinte crianças juntas.

– Então tá! Eu vou falar com a Mino e aviso se ela topar.

– Fechado!

-s2—s2-

No domingo, Shunrei foi ao orfanato ajudar Mino a arrumar as crianças para o passeio, embora nenhuma das duas estivesse muito segura de que isso daria certo.

– Ai, Shunrei, será que devemos mesmo ir? Eles podem destruir alguma coisa cara na casa do seu milionário.

– Eu sei, mas foi ele quem mandou levar, não foi?

– É, mas tô aflita!

– Eu falei para ele que as crianças não eram fáceis, mas ele disse que tudo bem, que vai um amigo que é pior que criança. Aliás, eu disse que esse amigo se chama Seiya?

A informação pegou Mino desprevenida.

– Seiya? – indagou, arregalando os olhos. – Será que é...? Não, não é possível... É?

– Sei lá... eu fiquei meio intrigada, mas acho que seria muita coincidência se fosse ele, né?

– Nossa, demais... Não deve ser.

– Não, não deve – concordou Shunrei, encerrando o assunto.

Ela e Mino acomodaram as crianças na van do orfanato, um cacareco comprado quando já estava caindo aos pedaços. Mino sentou-se ao volante e Shunrei no banco do passageiro. Lá atrás, as crianças estavam numa alegria incontrolável. A ideia de passar um dia na piscina deixou todos empolgados. Para o gosto de Mino, estavam empolgados até demais. Além de se preocupar com a segurança deles e com os objetos da casa, agora ainda havia outro problema: a remota possibilidade de o tal Seiya ser o _seu_ Seiya.

Mino deu a partida, enquanto Shunrei colocou para tocar o CD que Shiryu fizera.

– Amiga, ele tá de quatro por você! – exclamou Mino na metade da primeira música. – Se alguém fizesse uma música pra mim, umazinha só, ainda que fosse ruim, eu me casaria com ele!

– Não exagera, Mino.

– Tô falando sério!

– Tia, já tá chegando? – uma das crianças interrompeu.

– É, tia, tá? – outra emendou.

– Acabamos de sair, meus amores! – Mino disse. – Tenham calma, que a gente chega!

Depois de mais umas dez perguntas como essa, a van finalmente entrou na rua que Shiryu morava.

– É aquela casa ali – Shunrei apontou na direção da mansão.

– Uau – suspirou Mino, ao ver a enorme fachada de vidro que, na verdade, era a garagem. – É, eu pensei que você tinha exagerado sobre o amor dele pelos carros.

– Eu até suavizei bastante – Shunrei disse. Não precisou nem apertar o botão do interfone. Quando ela desceu da van e se aproximou, o portão se abriu.

– Mágica! – exclamaram as crianças, impressionadas.

– Não – ela explicou rindo e entrou de novo no carro. – Alguém me viu pela câmera.

Quando chegaram à entrada de veículos, Shiryu as esperava. As crianças desceram da van na mais absoluta ordem, como Mino ensinara (e também ameaçara punir com uma semana de castigo quem não passasse boa impressão). O dono da casa cumprimentou a namorada com um beijo discreto, depois foi apresentado a Mino e a cumprimentou com um aperto de mão. Então disse "olá" para as crianças e levou todo mundo até a área da piscina. As crianças, que já estavam com boias nos braços, ficaram olhando para Mino e dela para a água e de volta para ela.

– Já querem entrar? – ela perguntou, e recebeu uma onda de "sim" em resposta.

– Então entrem! – disse Shiryu, e completou, depois que a horda avançou para a água: – Não se preocupem. Nós vamos ficar por perto e meu motorista vai fazer o favor de ficar de olho neles – concluiu, apontando para um homem sentado perto da piscina. Shunrei acenou para ele, pois se recordou que era quem os tinha levado ao aeroporto na viagem para a Tailândia.

– Obrigada, Shiryu – Mino agradeceu. – Muito obrigada mesmo. Eles adoram piscina, mas é difícil levar todos a uma piscina pública e tomar conta de todos eles...

– Posso imaginar. Fiquem à vontade. Eu só vou à cozinha dar algumas instruções e já volto.

– Shunrei, isso é tipo um resort, não uma casa – admirou-se Mino quando as duas ficaram a sós.

– É, ele mora bem – riu Shunrei. – Mas você bem sabe que o que me importa realmente é que ele seja bom pra mim.

– É, eu sei. E, pelo que vejo, ele tem sido.

– Sim... – Shunrei admitiu. – Ele é maravilhoso, mas sei lá... ainda é cedo pra dizer. E eu ainda não me sinto muito confortável nesse mundo dele.

– Pois eu adoraria entrar num mundo assim e nunca mais ter que me preocupar se no final do mês o dinheiro vai dar pra comprar carne. Relaxa, Shunrei. Já falei mais de mil vezes que você precisa parar com isso.

Shunrei não fez nenhum comentário e agradeceu internamente pela chegada de um convidado, interrompendo o assunto.

– Ué? Acho que errei de casa! – exclamou uma voz divertida ao ver a piscina lotada de crianças e boias.

Mino voltou o olhar para o recém-chegado e ficou totalmente sem ação. Reconheceu de imediato que o rapaz era o _seu _Seiya, seu amor platônico desde a infância, que conheceu no orfanato onde ambos viviam e de onde ele saiu aos oito anos, quando foi adotado. Ele também pareceu reconhecê-la.

– Eu acho que conheço você – ele disse, coçando a cabeça. – Tenho certeza que sim, só não me lembro de onde.

– Mino – ela murmurou, porque seu nome era mesmo a única coisa que conseguia dizer.

Seiya bateu a palma da mão na testa.

– Claro! Você é a Mino do orfanato! Que coisa louca ver você aqui! Então você que é a amiga da Shunrei! Aliás, olá, Shunrei. Muito prazer! Eu sou o Seiya.

– Oi, Seiya! – ela cumprimentou de volta, tentando não parecer chocada com a coincidência. Então era mesmo _aquele _Seiya! Mundo pequeno demais...

– Cara, você virou a cabeça do Shiryu, hein? – comentou, deixando Shunrei constrangida. – Eu quase arranquei os cabelos quando vi o que ele tinha feito com você na final do campeonato.

– Pois é...

– E as músicas, hein? Você curtiu? Fui eu quem ajudou Shiryu a fazê-las.

– Ah, eu amei! Ficaram lindas!

– Que bom! O Shiryu estava completamente neurótico! – ele exclamou rindo. Depois continuou: – E essa criançada toda?

Mino não conseguiu responder, então foi Shunrei quem explicou:

– São do orfanato que a Mino toma conta.

– Então você ficou cuidando do orfanato? – ele perguntou, dirigindo-se a Mino.

– É, ela ficou – Shunrei continuou respondendo, ao perceber que a amiga ainda estava totalmente sem ação.

– Que legal! Uma atitude muito bonita ter ficado lá.

"Eu não tive muita opção", Mino quis dizer, mas ainda não conseguiu.

Shiryu voltou, cumprimentou Seiya com um abraço e ele falou sobre a coincidência de já conhecer a amiga de Shunrei:

– Cara, a gente morou no mesmo orfanato! – ele disse. – Não é super doido isso?

– Coincidência demais, né, Shunrei?

– E como! – ela concordou, torcendo para que os dois se afastassem um pouco. Estava doida para falar a sós com Mino, mas teria que esperar porque acabara de chegar mais uma convidada. Shiryu apresentou-a como Saori Kido. Ela cumprimentou as duas e deu um beijo em Seiya. Mino sentiu um tremor percorrer-lhe a espinha.

"O que eu esperava?", pensou. "Que ele continuasse parado no tempo como eu?"

Logo em seguida, chegaram os irmãos Ikki e Shun, e pouco depois chegou Hyoga. Todos se acomodaram em uma das mesas externas, onde lhes eram servidos petiscos e bebidas.

Não demorou muito para Seiya jogar-se na piscina com as crianças, dando um salto que espalhou água por todo lado, para delírio dos pequenos. Com o sucesso no salto, ele saiu da piscina e deu uma nova pirueta, conquistando de vez seus pequenos espectadores.

– Eu não disse que ele era um crianção? – Shiryu indagou, abraçando Shunrei.

– Estou vendo que é mesmo – ela respondeu, rindo.

– Ele é terrível – Saori disse. – Mas é isso que eu gosto nele!

Depois das risadinhas de todos, Saori procurou manter a conversa com Shunrei.

– Então você é repórter esportiva? – perguntou.

–Não, não. Eu sou repórter do programa matutino. Só estava no evento de motocross para cobrir a falta de uma colega.

– Foi o destino quem a colocou lá, Saori – Shiryu disse.

– Bota destino nisso! Ela ganhou seu coração imediatamente! Eu estava assistindo e vi o beijo que você roubou. Totalmente fora do seu comportamento normal, Shiryu! Foi inacreditável.

– Depois roubei outro – ele confessou, rindo. Shunrei, que já estava levemente corada, ficou mais vermelha.

– Eu vi esse também – Saori disse. – No programa de fofocas!

– Nem fale nessa aberração – Shunrei disse, revirando os olhos.

– Eu quase enlouqueci nesse dia – comentou Shun. – Os telefones não paravam de tocar. – Meu celular também não – disse Shunrei. – Eu não fazia ideia de quem era o Shiryu e não estava entendendo o porquê de tanto interesse na gente. Só que a Eiri sabia tudo desde o começo, e eu lá, fazendo papel de boba.

Shiryu discordou.

– Não foi bem assim – Shiryu disse. – E foi bonitinho ver você chocada quando eu fui te buscar na Lamborghini. Se você soubesse, não seria tão engraçadinho.

– Eu não sabia no que estava me metendo! Pensei que você fosse só um maluco motoqueiro. Nunca imaginei que fosse um milionário excêntrico.

– E tem algum problema nisso? – Ikki finalmente abriu a boca. Shunrei voltou-se para ele, surpresa com o tom ligeiramente agressivo. – Algum problema em ser "maluco" motoqueiro e ter uma grana a mais? Você parece incomodada demais com isso.

– Não é isso, Ikki – Shiryu tentou apaziguar.

– Me incomoda entrar num mundo que não é o meu – ela disse, sentindo-se acuada. – Porque eu já fiz isso antes e a coisa acabou mal. Mas não vou entrar em detalhes.

– Então tá... Eu só queria entender... – Ikki disse de forma irônica. – Embora não tenha entendido nada.

– Acho que é hora de servir o almoço, não é? – Shiryu disse. Sabia bem como Ikki podia ser irritante e também sabia que não ia permitir que ele passasse da implicância gratuita com Shunrei para a grosseria real. Como não queria que a reunião acabasse em briga, resolveu intervir.

– Ehr... vou chamar as crianças – Mino disse, sentindo-se duplamente chocada. Primeiro a chegada do Seiya. E o rapaz que ao ver na televisão ela classificou como "brutamontes sexy" agora podia ser facilmente chamado de "troglodita imprevisível".

– Eu vou te ajudar – Shunrei disse e a acompanhou.

– O que foi aquilo? – sussurrou Mino. – Foi bem... deselegante. Ele parece ser totalmente o contrário do seu milionário.

– Eu não sei... parece que ele não foi com a minha cara.

As duas encerraram o assunto e, com a ajuda de Seiya, fizeram as crianças sair da água. A maioria não fez muita birra, pois a fome já estava enorme.

Enquanto elas tiravam as crianças da piscina, Shiryu foi falar com Ikki.

– Eu não gostei daquela provocação gratuita – ele disse.

– Ah, cara, a mulher tá toda cheia de coisa porque você é rico pra caralho? Por favor, né?

– Eu fiquei rico – corrigiu. – E você não sabe nada sobre ela. Não pode julgá-la.

– Você tá falando isso agora, mas essa besteirada dela ainda vai encher seu saco. E na hora que ela exigir que você largue as motos, você vai lembrar o que eu disse no dia de hoje.

– Melhor voltarmos à mesa. E, por favor, não quero mais provocações.

– Eu vou me comportar – ironizou Ikki e os dois voltaram para as mesas da área externa.

O almoço foi servido assim que as crianças estavam acomodadas nas mesas. Quando todos já estavam quase terminando de comer, um barulho chamou a atenção deles.

– Olha, tio, um helicóptero de brinquedo! – gritou um dos meninos.

Shiryu voltou o olhar na direção que ele apontava.

– É um drone – disse, fazendo uma careta de insatisfação. – Acho que alguém está nos espionando.

– Ah, não! – exclamou Shunrei, deduzindo quem teria interesse nisso.

Mais tarde, a suspeita dela confirmou-se no programa vespertino de fofocas, quando uma Eiri sorridente anunciou a "bomba" do dia, enquanto exibia fotos do almoço e de outras ocasiões:

– Babado milionário! O beijo roubado na final do motocross estilo livre virou noivado! O pedido foi feito em um almoço super informal que aconteceu nesse domingo, à beira da piscina da casa de Shiryu Suiyama, o motoqueiro milionário. Os noivos contaram com a presença da empresária Saori Kido e de amigos íntimos do casal. Shunrei Tzeng, nossa repórter fisgada pelo ricaço, já usa uma aliança Bvlgari, conforme você vê nas fotos exclusivas que estamos mostrando! É, pessoal, o amor bateu forte no rapaz. Em quanto tempo nossa repórter deixará o emprego para se tornar a senhora do império Suiyama? Façam suas apostas!

-s2—s2-

– E aí. Como é que você tá, Mino? – Shunrei perguntou, ao telefone. Era começo de noite e ela ainda estava na casa de Shiryu. Resolvera ficar depois que todos foram embora porque Shiryu não estava nada satisfeito com a história do drone.

– Ainda estou meio chocada – Mino disse. – Como é que pode o Seiya ser _aquele_ Seiya?

– Eu também ficaria chocada se estivesse no seu lugar...

– Estou tentando esquecer, mas confesso que está difícil. E você, como está?

– Nem sei dizer. Acredita que foi mesmo aquela filha da mãe daquela Eiri que colocou o drone? Acabou de passar a matéria exibindo fotos da gente à beira da piscina.

– Caramba! Eu estava cuidando das crianças, não vi. Que safada!

– E ainda inventou que foi uma festa de noivado. Ela viu meu anel na semana passada! Ela sabia que não era nada disso.

– Mas que sacana! O que você vai fazer?

– Eu não vou fazer nada, mas Shiryu disse que vai processá-la, que não estávamos em local público, que ela não podia ter invadido a casa dele dessa forma. Ele está furioso.

– Ih, agora ela vai se ferrar, mas tomara que sirva de lição. Fofoca tem limite!

– É, mas eu posso me ferrar junto, já que ele vai processar a emissora também...

– Relaxa. Não vai rolar nada disso, amiga.

Mino quis completar dizendo que em breve ela se casaria com Shiryu e não iria mais precisar desse emprego, mas guardou o comentário para si porque achava que Shunrei ia se chatear.

– Vamos ver... – Shunrei disse e mudou de assunto imediatamente. – Ah, o Shiryu quer ajudar as crianças virando um colaborador mensal.

– Ah, meu Deus! Isso é ótimo! Você bem sabe que eu sempre estou com o orçamento apertado, né?

– Eu sei, amiga. E tem mais. Ele vai dar uma van nova pra vocês!

Mino quase pulou da cadeira.

– Ah, meu Deus! Ah, meu Deus! Sério? Você pediu?

– Eu não! Imagina se eu ia pedir! Ele que notou o estado da van velha. Aí quando vocês foram embora ele falou que vai mandar entregar uma nova ainda essa semana.

– Ai, Shunrei, isso vai ser perfeito!

– E, depois que vocês saíram, ele também falou com os amigos e eles também vão virar doadores mensais.

– Ai, caramba! Eu vou chorar!

– Tem mais! A Saori Kido possui um hospital e vai oferecer atendimento médico gratuito para todas as crianças.

Do outro lado da linha, Mino não conseguiu mesmo segurar as lágrimas de alegria.

– Amiga, eu não tenho como agradecer – disse. – Seu milionário é um anjo! Fala pra ele que em nome das crianças, eu agradeço muito, muito, muito. Isso vai ser tão importante pra nós!

– Eu falo, sim. Pelo menos alguma coisa boa aconteceu hoje, né?

– Ah, o dia foi ótimo, apesar do Seiya, do troglodita deselegante, do drone... As crianças amaram, se divertiram muito e agora estão dormindo feito anjos.

– É, o dia foi ótimo – Shunrei concordou –, mas eu vejo a tempestade vindo...

-s2—s2-

Uma semana depois, Shiryu foi à casa de Shunrei no final do dia.

– Meu advogado entrou com o processo contra a Eiri e a sua emissora... – Shiryu anunciou. Estava empolgado com a ideia de dar uma lição nos fofoqueiros. – Eles precisam aprender a respeitar a privacidade das pessoas! Logo eles serão citados e...

– Eles já sabem – Shunrei interrompeu. – Aparentemente a Eiri tem informantes no fórum.

Shiryu fitou-a surpreso. Sabia que ela não estava gostando da determinação dele em entrar com o processo, mas não esperava encontrá-la tão irritada.

– Fui demitida essa manhã por conta disso – ela prosseguiu. – Parece que é o que estava fadado a acontecer desde que te conheci, né?

– Não é bem assim, Shunrei – ele disse, tentando acalmá-la.

– Ah, é. Meu chefe ficou furioso, me falou horrores, disse que eu tinha que ter convencido você a não entrar com o processo, que eu devia ser ruim de cama mesmo, porque se eu fosse boa teria te convencido...

– Que coisa mais nojenta de se dizer a uma mulher – indignou-se o rapaz. – Merecia levar um processo só por isso.

– Ele falou coisas piores... inclusive a respeito do meu ex-marido e do meu casamento falso. Provavelmente foi a Eiri quem descobriu essa história, porque eu nunca a contei para ninguém de lá.

Shiryu continuava indignado na mesma proporção em que Shunrei estava irritada.

– O fato é que agora eu estou no olho da rua! – exclamou a moça.

– Eu não podia deixar passar aquela invasão à minha casa. Ainda que o processo não dê em nada, eles precisam tomar um susto.

– Eu sei, mas acabou sobrando pra mim. Agora eu estou completamente ferrada porque além de todas as porcarias que ouvi do meu chefe, ele ainda falou que vai fazer de tudo para que eu não arranje emprego em lugar nenhum.

– Não estou entendendo a razão de você estar irritada desse jeito. Se está preocupada com as contas, relaxe. Você sabe que eu posso ajudar enquanto você estiver sem emprego. Isso não é um problema.

– Não é só isso!

– O problema é o financiamento do apartamento? Não importa quanto falta, eu quito pra você. É só me dizer quanto é.

– Não faça isso! – ela exasperou-se. – Eu não quero!

– Por quê? Eu não sou um estranho, eu sou seu namorado! Qual é o problema de aceitar minha ajuda?

– Eu não quero ser sustentada por você! – ela gritou. – Eu não quero o seu dinheiro! Eu não quero depender de homem nunca mais na minha vida!

– Deixa de orgulho bobo! – ele retrucou, também irritado. – Já está na hora de você parar de me comparar ao seu ex-marido, não? Eu já provei que não sou como ele, mas você ignora isso! Você insiste em achar que eu vou fazer o que ele fez. Para com isso! Eu não sou esse maldito italiano!

Shunrei calou-se. Não teve coragem de rebater as acusações, pois sabia que ele estava completamente certo. Estava mais do que provado que Shiryu era diferente de Emanuele, mesmo assim ela não conseguia parar de pensar que a história ia se repetir. Que no final das contas, acabaria magoada, sozinha e sem rumo. Ela simplesmente não conseguia superar totalmente o passado, apesar de Mino insistir em dizer que se ela fora capaz de sobreviver uma vez, conseguiria fazê-lo de novo.

– Eu a amo mais que tudo – ele continuou, num tom mais ameno. – O que eu fizer por você, será por amor. Abaixa um pouquinho essa guarda e me deixa entrar completamente no seu coração. Me deixa arrumar sua vida. Me deixa cuidar de você, Shunrei.

A chinesa permaneceu calada, envergonhada, com a cabeça baixa e o rosto escondido pelas mãos. Shiryu impacientou-se com a falta de resposta dela.

– Está bem, Shunrei – disse o rapaz tristemente. – Eu vou embora. Quando você chegar a uma conclusão sobre o que quer, me procure. Você sabe onde. Mas acho bom não demorar.

Continua...

(1) Never Let Me Go, Lana Del Rey (música nunca lançada oficialmente, mas é só catar no Youtube)

(2) Inesperado.

(3) Mika Nakashima, Creed, Katy Perry, Lana Del Rey, Rihanna e Gianluca Grignani, respectivamente. Usei algumas dessas músicas para abrir capítulos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.**

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_"Mas o teu amor me cura_

_De uma loucura qualquer_

_É encostar no teu peito_

_E se isso for algum defeito_

_Por mim, tudo bem.(1)"_

Capítulo IX

– Espera, Shiryu... – Shunrei murmurou, quando ele já ia fechando a porta. – Não vá.

Ele voltou-se para ela, mas ficou segurando a porta entreaberta.

– Eu não quero que você vá embora – ela prosseguiu. Respirou fundo, buscando coragem para dizer tudo que precisava, mas a voz saiu num sussurro arrastado e entrecortado. – Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém. O que eu sinto por você é infinitamente maior do que o que um dia senti pelo Emanuele. E é por isso que eu tenho tanto medo. Se quando eu descobri a mentira dele já foi como ir para o inferno, imagino o que vai ser de mim quando nós...

– Se... – ele interrompeu. – Se nós...

– Se um dia nós nos separarmos – ela continuou. – Eu não sei se consigo lidar com isso outra vez.

Ele entrou novamente no apartamento e fechou a porta atrás de si.

– Você não pode passar a vida com medo – Shiryu disse. – Ainda mais um medo irracional e indefinido como esse.

– É fácil pra você. Você é corajoso, gosta da adrenalina, lida com o perigo o tempo inteiro. Eu gosto de segurança e não queria perder tudo o que eu tinha conquistado sozinha.

– Você não está mais sozinha... – Shiryu disse, aproximando-se dela. – Quantas vezes vou ter de repetir isso?

– Me livra disso, amor... Eu deixo você cuidar de mim. Me ajuda a superar esse medo...

– É o que estou tentando fazer desde o começo, Shunrei – ele disse e tomou-a nos braços. Deu-lhe um beijo intenso cujo gosto também era o das lágrimas que banhavam a face dela. Fizeram amor ali mesmo, no chão da sala, e enquanto ele movia-se sobre seu corpo, ela tomou a decisão de aceitar a proposta que ele fizera.

"Que seja o que Deus quiser", decidiu, e voltou a concentrar-se nele, somente nele.

Dias depois...

– E aí, já está na casa nova? – Mino perguntou ao telefone. Estava ansiosa para saber como tinha sido a mudança de Shunrei para a casa de Shiryu.

– Acabei de chegar – Shunrei respondeu. – É tão estranho, mas eu tô achando que posso me acostumar.

– Ô sua boba, quem não vai se acostumar com coisa boa?

– Meus cacarecos nem combinam com essa casa e meu carro parece bem constrangido lá perto do Maybach, da Ferrari, do Lamborghini e dos outros carros de luxo do Shiryu.

– O importante é que você e o Shiryu fiquem bem.

– Ele tem sido ótimo e olha que eu nem merecia. Eu decidi começar a fazer terapia, sabe? Não quero ficar enchendo o saco dele com meus problemas existenciais, meu medo "irracional e indefinido" como ele falou.

– Acho ótimo! Vai te ajudar a se conhecer melhor.

– É, e acho que vai ser bom também para me ajudar a aguentar o coração sobressaltado quando ele está voando pelos ares com aquela moto. O campeonato começa em algumas semanas e ele já está treinando. Mino, me dá um desespero. Parece que ele vai se espatifar no chão a cada salto.

– Ele é profissional. Não vai acontecer nada.

– Rezo todos os dias por isso.

– E o seu apartamento?

– Ele quitou o financiamento. Agora está para alugar e essa vai ser minha renda enquanto eu estiver desempregada. Eu não quero ter que pedir dinheiro a ele pra comprar minhas coisas, embora ele já tenha solicitado ao banco um cartão de crédito no meu nome.

– Oh, my God! Um "ultra gold diamond platinum card"? Tipo sem limite?

– E eu sei lá, Mino! Nem perguntei! Só aceitei porque ele insistiu. Tem medo de eu precisar de alguma coisa quando ele estiver viajando.

– Tá, eu vou parar com o chilique! Ah, queria falar outra coisa. Shunrei, a van nova é tão perfeita! Estou encantada por dirigir aquela beleza!

– Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Vou falar pra ele!

– Fala que ele é um anjo, que eu amei, que as crianças agradecem, mas que eu rogo uma praga daquelas terríveis se ele magoar você.

Shunrei riu.

– Obrigada, amiga! Eu vou falar exatamente isso. Ah, no domingo vamos fazer uma jantarzinho com os amigos dele e eu gostaria que você viesse. Sei que é complicado por causa das crianças, mas se der, eu vou ficar muito feliz.

– Ai, minha amiga, você sabe que eu adoraria, mas arrumar alguém pra ficar com eles no final de semana é quase impossível.

– Eu sei disso... Quando eu estiver mais acostumada aqui, podemos marcar um almoço na piscina de novo e você traz todos eles.

– Fechado! Agora preciso desligar.

– Está bem. Passo aí no orfanato para conversar mais assim que arrumar tudo.

– Tá bom! Vou esperar!

Depois de desligar, Shunrei subiu para o quarto e olhou desolada para as caixas de "cacarecos e penduricalhos", além de suas malas. Resolveu começar a arrumar as roupas no closet que ela achava ter mais ou menos o tamanho de seu apartamento inteiro. Shiryu tinha mandado separar um lado todo para ela. Shunrei achou que não conseguiria preencher um sexto do espaço. O mordomo e a arrumadeira ofereceram ajuda, mas ela recusou gentilmente e começou sua tarefa.

– É – suspirou Shunrei ao terminar de colocar tudo nos armários. – Não chegou nem perto de preencher.

Olhou para a ilha central, uma bancada de madeira escura, com tampo de vidro que permitia ver o conteúdo das gavetinhas internas superiores. Havia dezenas de relógios na metade esquerda. A metade direita estava vazia exceto por um dos nichos que continha um relógio feminino de ouro branco e diamantes, junto com um bilhete que dizia:

"Um mimo para começar a preencher seu lado... Te amo. Shiryu."

Shunrei sorriu. Estava usando um relógio simples, de plástico branco, com flores estampadas na pulseira. Tirou-o do pulso e colocou o novo Girard-Perregaux. Olhou seus diamantes reluzindo, uma quantidade de pedras que ela não estava afim de começar a contar, o fundo de madrepérola com um desenho de flor em alto relevo e sua pulseira de couro vermelho.

– Essa é minha nova vida e eu preciso me acostumar a ela – disse para si mesma e saiu do closet.

Shunrei separou as caixas que continham os livros e os CDs para levá-las ao escritório. Arrumaria tudo depois. Pegou outra caixa onde estavam alguns objetos de decoração e retirou o porta-retratos com uma foto do avô em frente à cachoeira. Colocou-o sobre a cômoda, ao lado de uma foto da mãe de Shiryu.

Depois de descer e espalhar outras fotos pela casa, foi até a cozinha ver o que estavam fazendo para o jantar. Shiryu avisara que ia à empresa mas voltaria a tempo de jantar com ela.

– A senhora deseja algo diferente para o jantar ou está bom assim? – perguntou a cozinheira depois de mostrar a Shunrei o que estava sendo preparado.

– Não, Satsuki. Está tudo perfeito. E nada de "senhora". Pode me chamar apenas de Shunrei.

A moça assentiu e Shunrei lhe disse que esperaria Shiryu na sala. Quando ele chegou, os empregados já tinham ido embora.

– É tão bom chegar em casa e te encontrar – Shiryu disse, abraçando-a.

– É, essa parte é muito boa – ela concordou e voltou o rosto para ele a fim de receber um beijo. – Vai ser muito bom te ver todo dia. Vamos lá para a cozinha, eu vou pôr o jantar.

Shiryu acompanhou-a até lá. Satsuki deixara a mesa arrumada e agora Shunrei esquentava a sopa que ela deixara pronta. Não quis bancar a chata já no primeiro dia, mas no futuro pretendia preparar ela mesma as refeições.

– Sabe o que eu pensei quando vi sua cozinha pela primeira vez? – Shunrei indagou.

– Que queria todos esses utensílios?

– Isso também... mas o que eu pensei mesmo foi que queria sovar um pão nesse balcão enorme... ou fazer amor sobre ele...

– Hum... por essa eu não esperava – Shiryu disse, com uma expressão maliciosa na face, e abraçou-a por trás.

– Viu? Eu também tenho minhas surpresas – disse ela.

Shiryu então a ergueu nos braços e carregou-a até o balcão de mármore negro.

– Não quero jantar agora – ele disse e levantou a blusa dela. – Temos coisa melhor pra fazer.

– Sim, temos – concordou Shunrei, e amaram-se num ritmo alucinado, espalhando as roupas pela cozinha, ou parte delas...

No domingo, conforme combinado, os amigos de Shiryu vieram para o jantar.

Ikki e Shun foram os primeiros a chegar. Logo depois de cumprimentar o casal, o irmão mais velho fez algo que tencionava fazer há tempos.

– Desculpa, Shunrei – Ikki pediu, e conhecendo-o como conhecia, Shiryu sabia que ele estava fazendo um enorme esforço. – Vamos recomeçar, sim? Eu sei que fui estúpido aquele dia.

– Tudo bem, Ikki, não precisa... – ela respondeu. – Não precisa...

– Sério, me deixa continuar. Às vezes eu sou um bruto mesmo.

– Muitas vezes – Shiryu corrigiu.

– É. Mas poxa, você ficava de marra porque o Shiryu é motoqueiro... Isso meio que ofende a todos nós.

Shunrei quis dizer que não "ficava de marra", mas que tinha medo e se preocupava com ele, porém ficou quieta e deixou Ikki prosseguir.

– E também ficava incomodada com a grana do cara, pô. Se ele fosse um traficante de drogas, eu até entenderia, mas é dinheiro honesto. Ele não tem culpa de ser filho de um milionário safado.

– Eu sei disso – ela falou. Ikki continuou.

– E também eu achei que você ia acabar fazendo Shiryu largar o esporte e tal...

Sem vontade de falar mais nada, ela apenas balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. Queria que Ikki encerrasse logo o assunto.

– Enfim, desculpa aí – ele disse.

– Tudo bem, Ikki **– **ela repetiu. – Está tudo bem.

– Senta aí, cara – Shiryu disse, satisfeito por essa atitude de Ikki. Achava que Ikki já tinha tomado algo para estar pedindo desculpas e falando tanto, mesmo assim resolveu oferecer mais. – Eu vou abrir um vinho e vamos ficar numa boa.

– Espero que não seja um vinho italiano – Shunrei brincou. Shiryu riu e disse que o vinho era francês, deixando Ikki e Shun sem entender a piada interna do casal.

– Shiryu me falou que você perdeu o emprego – Shun disse. Shunrei respondeu afirmativamente. – Eu tenho bons contatos na imprensa, posso ajudá-la a arrumar alguma coisa.

– Eu agradeceria – ela disse, embora ainda não tivesse certeza de que queria voltar à televisão. Achava que talvez fosse melhor trabalhar na imprensa escrita, pelo menos por um tempo, mas resolveu deixar isso a cargo do destino. Pegaria o que aparecesse.

– A Mino está chegando! – Shiryu gritou da cozinha, enquanto abria o vinho. – Acabei de ver na câmera do portão.

– Ah, que bom! – exclamou Shunrei, feliz por ter alguém mais íntimo na reuniãozinha. Tinha alguma afinidade com Shun, mas era bom ter sua melhor amiga por perto. Pediu licença aos rapazes e foi recebê-la. – Que bom que você veio! Estava triste porque você disse que não tinha arrumado ninguém para ficar com as crianças.

– Arrumei na última hora! – explicou Mino. – Ainda bem! Não queria perder sua primeira reuniãozinha como moradora da mansão.

Mino entrou com Shunrei e cumprimentou formalmente Ikki e Shun. Seiya e Saori ainda não estavam lá, o que ela agradeceu mentalmente, para logo em seguida sentir-se culpada. Como a milionária cumprira o que prometera e as crianças já estavam recebendo atendimento médico gratuito no hospital dela, sentia que tinha o dever de ser gentil e agradecer.

– Hoje veio sem a pirralhada, né? – comentou Ikki, assustando-a. Não esperava que ele puxasse conversa consigo.

– Pois é... – ela respondeu, pensando se ele achava que ela seria louca o suficiente para trazê-los a um jantarzinho íntimo.

– Você toma conta de tudo sozinha? – Shun quis saber.

– Bom, mais ou menos. Tenho alguns funcionários que me ajudam, uma cozinheira, uma faxineira... O resto é comigo. O governo custeia os salários deles, felizmente.

– O Seiya morou lá antes de ser adotado, né? – Ikki perguntou.

– Sim, na época em que eu também era interna.

Mino começava a se sentir incomodada pois à medida que falava, Ikki parecia examiná-la com o olhar.

"Será que está me achando malvestida demais?", perguntava-se a moça. "Arg! Para de me olhar, seu brutamontes absolutamente... maravilhoso... Tá me deixando encabulada."

– Você deve ser bem brava pra conseguir manter aquelas crianças na linha – Ikki continuou enquanto mexia displicentemente no cabelo, gesto que Mino achou extremamente charmoso.

– Um pouquinho – Mino respondeu. – Bom, é que se não botar moral eles tomam conta, sabe?

– Criança é fogo mesmo – ele disse rindo.

– Deve ser uma loucura nas férias! – exclamou Shun.

– Nem me fale... – Mino disse, suspirando. – Preciso ficar inventando coisas para mantê-los ocupados. Faço qualquer negócio para gastar toda aquela energia acumulada.

– Até eu vou para lá ajudar nas brincadeiras – Shunrei disse.

– Queria ir lá um dia também – Shun falou.

– Claro. Pode ir – Mino disse, imaginando se Ikki também iria. Pelo pouco que ela o conhecia, achava que gostar de criança não era exatamente o forte dele...

Shiryu voltou à sala trazendo o vinho.

– Falávamos do orfanato – Shunrei disse a ele.

– Ah, sim. A Mino faz um trabalho muito bonito lá.

– Bonito e difícil – completou Shun. – Deve exigir um desprendimento muito grande.

– Ela às vezes se esquece de si mesma – Shunrei disse.

Mino já estava ficando extremamente encabulada por ser a pauta da noite, então resolveu virar o jogo.

– Mas me diga, Shunrei – ela começou. – Já se acostumou à casa nova?

– É tão grande!– respondeu a outra. – Ainda estou me acostumando, mas certamente é bom poder ver o Shiryu todos os dias. Morando longe a gente às vezes não conseguia passar muito tempo juntos.

– Esse pode ser também o teste definitivo – começou Shun. – Porque é morando junto que se descobrem aquelas manias chatas, os defeitos que a gente não demonstra quando se vê apenas algumas horas por dia.

– Isso é verdade – concordou Shunrei, lembrando inevitavelmente do ex-marido e sentindo um calafrio ao imaginar a possibilidade de a história repetir-se.

Seiya e Saori logo chegaram, praticamente ao mesmo tempo que Hyoga. Depois de mais um pouco de conversa, Shiryu e Shunrei convidaram os amigos à mesa para que o jantar fosse servido.

– Ela fez questão de preparar tudo – anunciou Shiryu. – Eu já andei provando e está tudo uma delícia.

– Ele adora exagerar!

Depois do jantar, foram à sala de jogos, onde os rapazes começaram a se divertir com o videogame.

– Eu tenho que ir – Mino anunciou depois de alguns minutos. – Não posso ficar tanto tempo longe.

– Eu sei – Shunrei disse, compreensiva, e abraçou a amiga. – Fiquei muito feliz por você ter vindo. Muito mesmo.

– Eu também gostei de vir. E já reparei no seu toque pessoal em cima do console da sala.

– Sim! Coloquei aquela foto que tiramos no orfanato.

– Ficou ótimo! Obrigada por tudo, Shunrei.

– De nada, minha querida amiga.

Shunrei acompanhou Mino até a porta, depois retornou à sala de videogame, onde Saori já estava sentada no bar, bebericando um drink.

– Parecem crianças – disse a milionária, rindo. – Se alguém ouvisse esse barulho nunca iria suspeitar que já são homens feitos e não adolescentes com a cara cheia de espinhas.

– Eles se empolgam mesmo, né?

– Demais. Isso aí vai longe, Shunrei. Acho bom se acostumar.

– Já tive de me acostumar com coisa pior – falou, pensando no ex-marido. "Tive que me acostumar com aquele maldito me tratando como se eu fosse uma retardada. Ver Shiryu jogando não é nada. Posso até aprender e jogar com ele..."

– Então, está curtindo a mudança? – indagou Saori displicentemente.

– Sim. Foi uma solução meio drástica, mas estou feliz. Shiryu tem sido maravilhoso.

– Ele é um cara excelente – Saori disse. – Você não vai encontrar outro como ele. Não combinava comigo, mas combina perfeitamente com você.

Shunrei sorriu. Era verdade. Ele combinava.

Continua...

(1) Tudo Bem, Lulu Santos


	10. Chapter 10

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.**

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_"E é como se eu despertasse de um sonho  
Que não me deixou viver  
E a vida explodisse em meu peito  
Com as cores que eu não sonhei  
E é como se eu descobrisse  
Que a força esteve o tempo todo em mim  
E é como se então de repente  
Eu chegasse ao fundo do fim  
De volta ao começo"(1)_

Capítulo X

No dia da primeira audiência do processo que Shiryu moveu contra Eiri e a emissora, ele e Shunrei aguardavam no corredor do fórum, quando a repórter aproximou-se com um sorrisinho debochado.

– Como vai, Shunrei? – Eiri cumprimentou, ainda com o sorrisinho que Shunrei julgou totalmente desnecessário. Não queria estar ali, mas não teve alternativa. A loira usava um terninho cor-de-rosa e os cabelos estavam arrumados num coque frouxo, um visual que quase fez Shunrei perguntar se Eiri ia fazer um teste para a refilmagem de "Legalmente Loira".

– Ah, Eiri, me poupe, por favor – respondeu Shunrei, sentindo-se cansada.

– Eu não sei o porquê de tanto escândalo – a loira continuou. – Eu só estava fazendo o meu trabalho, gente.

– Você invadiu a minha casa –Shiryu corrigiu.

– Só usei um drone pra sobrevoar o jardim! O que tem demais nisso?

– E você acha pouco? – perguntou Shunrei. – E não foi só isso. Você inventou mentiras sobre nós.

– Só aumentei um pouquinho. Faz parte. E, no final das contas, vocês estão mesmo praticamente casados que eu sei. Uma fonte me disse que você até já se mudou para a casa dele.

Diante da expressão de incredulidade do casal, Eiri se retirou com um tchauzinho tão cínico quanto o sorriso e foi para junto de seu advogado.

– Bom, ela é inescrupulosa, mas é bem bonita – suspirou Hyoga, que acabara de chegar com Shun. Os dois tinham sido arrolados como testemunha por Shiryu.

– Pelo amor de Deus, Hyoga! – protestou Shiryu.

– O que é? Ela é bonita mesmo!

– Sou obrigado a concordar – Shun disse, o que fez Shiryu e Shunrei revirarem os olhos.

Depois de uma longa audiência, Eiri e a emissora de TV acabaram aceitando fazer um acordo com o advogado de Shiryu no qual ele encerraria o processo mediante uma indenização razoável e a promessa de não haver mais invasão de sua privacidade e de não ser veiculada qualquer notícia sobre sua vida pessoal.

– Tão rico e ainda quer mais dinheiro... – provocou Eiri depois de sair da sala.

Shiryu deu de ombros. Não ia ficar com nenhum centavo, pois pretendia doar tudo ao orfanato de Mino, mas não daria nenhum tipo de explicação a Eiri.

– Ainda bem que acabou – Shunrei suspirou quando finalmente entraram no carro.

– Sim – Shiryu disse e afagou a esposa. – E tomara que ela aprenda.

– Disso eu duvido...

Meses depois...

Quando estavam em casa, Shiryu e Shunrei passavam bastante tempo juntos no escritório, que era uma versão maior e mais moderna do cantinho de leitura com o qual ela sonhava. O cômodo era amplo, claro, com pé direito muito alto e estantes que iam do chão ao teto. A mesa de trabalho de Shiryu era grande, larga e de madeira escura. Sofás confortáveis, objetos de arte e o tapete mais fofo que ela já vira completavam o ambiente. A parede externa era de vidro como a garagem, mas abria-se para uma varanda que dava para o jardim. Shunrei achou que faltava cor no lugar, já que era todo branco, e logo providenciou almofadas e mantas coloridas. Logo o escritório tornou-se seu cantinho preferido da casa.

– É o seu livro? – Shiryu perguntou certo dia, ao ver Shunrei compenetrada, digitando freneticamente no notebook. Vez ou outra parava, ficava pensativa, depois retomava a digitação.

– Sim, é o meu livro – ela respondeu. – Enquanto não arrumo emprego, estou tentando terminá-lo.

– Por que não faz disso a sua profissão? – sugeriu ele.

– Escrever? – surpreendeu-se ela.

– É. Por que não se dedica a isso, já que é algo que gosta de fazer?

– É só um hobby, amor. Eu não sei se sou boa o suficiente para transformar em trabalho.

– Deixa eu ver? – ele perguntou, largando os papeis em cima da mesa e aproximando-se dela. Shunrei consentiu e entregou o notebook a ele. Depois de vários minutos lendo, ele declarou:

– Acho que pode sair algo muito interessante daqui. É intenso.

– Ainda estou aprendendo e, você sabe, o mercado literário não é uma coisa muito fácil.

– Termine-o. Aproveite essa oportunidade que a vida te deu e dedique-se somente a isso. Quando estiver pronto, me avise. Tenho um amigo editor. Quem sabe ele não se interessa e lança?

– Pensei que você ia sugerir pagar para isso...

– Eu já conheço você o suficiente para saber que recusaria.

Com o começo do campeonato de motocross, Shunrei passou a acompanhar Shiryu nas viagens. Já tinha ido com ele para as etapas na Espanha, em Atenas e nos Emirados Árabes. Era indiscutível o conforto e a praticidade de viajar no avião particular dele e ela sempre podia usar o tempo livre para continuar o livro. Agora estava até achando bom não ter um emprego. Nesses meses tinham surgido algumas oportunidades de trabalho na TV, mas ela as dispensou.

Entretanto, na etapa Alemã do campeonato as coisas não saíram tão bem. No último salto, Shiryu cometeu um erro e não conseguiu executar uma manobra, despencando de uma altura de dez metros. Shunrei quis correr até ele, mas foi contida por Seiya. Apreensiva, viu os médicos entrarem na arena e retirarem Shiryu, que continuava desacordado. Ela e Seiya correram até os bastidores e viram quando ele foi colocado na ambulância e levado ao hospital.

– Eu falei que você não ia ganhar esse ano! – Ikki tripudiou no dia seguinte, quando foi visitar Shiryu no hospital, acompanhado de Shun, Seiya e Hyoga. O milionário quebrara a clavícula e o braço esquerdos, além de algumas costelas, e ficaria um bom tempo de molho.

– Isso não é hora para brincadeiras desse tipo – censurou Shun.

– Não seja chato, Shun – Ikki rebateu.

– Tudo bem – Shiryu respondeu. – Não se pode ter tudo. Ano passado eu ganhei o título e coisa melhor: a Shunrei.

Ela estava ao lado dele e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

– E aí, agora que ele se quebrou todo está pensando em pedir para o Shiryu parar de saltar? –Ikki provocou-a. Ela aprendera a lidar com o humor dele e essas provocações já tinham virado uma piada entre os dois.

– Eu admito que já pensei nisso muitas vezes e agora... Quando ele caiu e ficou no chão, imóvel, eu pensei no pior e disse que se ele estivesse bem ia fazê-lo largar essas loucuras.

– Eu sou duro na queda – ele disse rindo.

– Felizmente não foi tão grave quanto parecia – ela continuou. – E apesar desse acidente, não penso em pedir para ele parar. Eu sei que isso é o que ele ama fazer. Ele não seria feliz sem sua dose de adrenalina.

– É – ele admitiu. – Mas agora vou ter que ficar um bom tempo sem ela. Acho que vou ajudar alguém no livro para garantir minha dose de adrenalina diária.

– Mas e esse livro da Shunrei tem ação? – perguntou Seiya em tom de deboche.

– É um excelente thriller cheio de cenas de ação – Shiryu respondeu.

– Assim que estiver pronto, vocês serão os primeiros leitores – Shunrei disse.

– Achei que você estava escrevendo um romance açucarado – disse Ikki.

– Está bem longe disso! – Shunrei declarou, encarando as expressões de surpresa.

– Tá, por essa eu não esperava, Shunrei – Hyoga disse.

– Tem morte? – Ikki perguntou. Shunrei riu e respondeu:

– Você quer dizer "tem morte brutal, sangue esguichando nas paredes, desmembramento de corpos"? Sim, tem.

– Então você desistiu mesmo de ser repórter? – indagou Shun.

– Agora eu quero ser uma boa escritora – ela respondeu. – Às vezes a vida nos surpreende com novos sonhos, novos planos, totalmente diferentes do que a gente achava que queria. Estou envolvida com o livro e ansiosa para terminá-lo. Sou grata pelo tempo que passei na TV, especialmente por ter sido enviada ao evento de motocross, porque sem ele eu não estaria aqui, com meu lindo marido de costelas quebradas, mas agora chega. Vou ficar apenas escrevendo, mesmo que não dê certo.

Ela voltou-se amorosamente para Shiryu e fez um carinho no rosto dele.

– Apesar de a vida com Shiryu ter sempre algum sobressalto – ela prosseguiu –, alguma coisa inesperada, como esse acidente é inegavelmente maravilhosa.

– Ela até já se acostumou a andar de moto comigo – ele disse.

– Posso dizer que até gosto um pouquinho, desde que não vá muito rápido.

– Estávamos planejando cruzar o país de moto depois do campeonato – ele disse. – Mas agora que eu estou desse jeito...

– Podemos fazer a viagem de carro – ela completou. – E eu dirijo.

Um ano depois...

– "Máscara da Morte", livro de estreia de Shunrei Suiyama, foi lançado essa semana e já é considerado pelos críticos como o melhor livro do ano. A trama ágil e bem amarrada levou a autora a ser cotada como a favorita para o prêmio de revelação da literatura. Conseguimos uma entrevista exclusiva com a autora aqui na noite de autógrafos. Olá, Shunrei! Conte-nos, de onde veio a inspiração para escrever esse livro brutal onde a sua heroína enfrenta um serial killer que coleciona as cabeças da vítima?

– Bom, Eiri, eu tinha essa vontade de escrever há muito tempo – Shunrei começou a responder, procurando não parecer irritada e muito menos revelar que se inspirara vagamente no ex-marido. Aceitara dar a entrevista ao jornal da noite, aquele que um dia sonhara ser âncora, só não esperava que fosse Eiri a entrevistadora. – Mas era apenas um hobby, até que decidi levar a sério e encarar como uma possibilidade real.

– O livro já é cotado para vencedor do prêmio de melhor do ano e você para autora revelação. Como se sente?

– Estou tentando não pensar muito nisso. Apenas espero que os leitores apreciem e se envolvam na trama.

– Tem planos para novos livros?

– Sim, estou trabalhando na sequência de "Máscara da Morte", ao mesmo tempo em que finalizo um livro sobre a viagem que fiz com meu esposo cruzando o Japão de automóvel.

– Ah, sim! – o sorriso de Eiri iluminou-se e Shunrei viu o espírito de fofoqueira sobressair-se. – Como tem sido a vida com Shiryu Suiyama, o milionário excêntrico que também é piloto de motocross.

– Excelente – Shunrei respondeu laconicamente, e resolveu não dar chance a Eiri. Sempre sorrindo, começou a discorrer sobre o que queria, não deixando a repórter falar mais nada. – Sobre a viagem, passamos alguns meses cruzando o Japão. Foi uma experiência incrível para mim, que sou chinesa e só conhecia Tóquio. Queria aprofundar meu conhecimento nesse país que tanto amo. Então surgiu a ideia. Fui tomando notas durante o trajeto para transformar a experiência num livro. Será minha homenagem ao Japão. Tivemos dias fabulosos e conhecemos pessoas incríveis no caminho. E também tive muitas ideias para futuros livros, mas agora devo focar neste, que ficará pronto em alguns meses, e, como disse antes, na sequência de "Máscara da Morte". Então é isso. Agradeço imensamente sua presença aqui, mas se me permite, preciso encerrar a entrevista e voltar para os meus leitores. A fila para os autógrafos já está ficando um pouco grande, não é mesmo?

Eiri foi obrigada a concordar e agradecer, encerrando ali a entrevista. Depois de ter certeza que a câmera foi desligada, Shunrei não resistiu a uma provocação.

– Você deixou aquele programa tosco e inútil mas ele não saiu de você, hein, Eiri?

– É a força do hábito – respondeu a loura. – Mas logo deixarei isso de lado. Agora estou no jornal da noite, por enquanto, como repórter, mas chegarei a ser âncora, pode apostar.

Shunrei riu ao lembrar-se de que um dia fora o seu sonho. "Pode ficar com a bancada do jornal", pensou. "Eu não quero mais mesmo."

– Espero que consiga – ela disse.

– Se Deus quiser! E sobre tudo aquilo, você sabe, eu estava fazendo o meu trabalho. É que eu sempre fui assim, ousada.

– É, eu sei – Shunrei disse, encerrando o assunto e caminhando em direção à mesa onde recebia os leitores.

Eiri ia saindo com o câmera quando esbarrou num convidado que chegava.

– Melhor olhar por onde anda – o rapaz de cabelos louros disse, antes de perceber quem era. – Ah, você? Eiri, não é? A repórter do programa de fofocas.

– Não mais, meu querido! – ela respondeu, balançando o microfone. – E você é o amigo bonitão do milionário, não? Hyoga Yukida. Nunca esqueço um rosto, muito menos um nome.

–"Bonitão"? – surpreendeu-se Hyoga. – Acha mesmo?

– Claro que acho! Me liga – ela disse e deu a ele um cartão.

Ao longe, Shunrei e Shiryu observavam a cena.

– Parece que a "nossa amiga" está atacando o Hyoga... – Shunrei disse.

– Parece que ele está gostando ser atacado **– **riu Shiryu. – Vamos lá, seus leitores aguardam, revelação do ano!

– Ainda não ganhei o prêmio, Shiryu.

– Aposto que vai ganhar – ele disse, e afastou-se um pouco, deixando-a livre para receber seus leitores.

Quase ao final da noite, ela recebeu um leitor inesperado.

– A camponesinha virou escritora de um thriller sangrento – disse uma voz jocosa que ela reconheceu no ato. – Quem diria?

Shunrei levantou o olhar.

– Olá, Emanuele – cumprimentou, olhando-o nos olhos de forma altiva.

Ele reparou que ela usava um vestido caro de seda, os cabelos estavam arrumados num coque e também usava brincos e aneis que certamente custavam uma fortuna.

– Está bonita, Shunrei.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu secamente. Pensou em dispensá-lo sem autografar o livro, mas resolveu que queria tripudiar um pouco e chamou Shiryu. – Este é o Shiryu, meu esposo.

Shiryu cumprimentou o italiano com um aperto de mãos mais forte que o necessário. Enquanto isso, ela começou a escrever no livro.

– Hum... então se casou de novo? – Emanuele perguntou.

– Na verdade, foi a primeira vez já que a anterior não valeu – ela disse.

– É, essas coisas acontecem... – ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por ela.

– Essas coisas acontecem quando a gente se mete com homem cafajeste – ela disse. – Felizmente eu aprendi e não cometo mais esse tipo de erro.

– Hum... Pelas joias que está usando, você acertou em cheio foi no dinheiro. O que o seu marido faz?

– Eu faço várias coisas – Shiryu respondeu. Shunrei abaixou a cabeça e começou a escrever no livro de Emanuele.

– Trouxe um vinho para presenteá-la – disse o ex-marido.

– Vamos aceitar por educação – Shiryu disse, pegando a garrafa –, mas não gostamos de vinho italiano. Preferimos os franceses.

– Devia experimentar mulheres italianas – provocou Emanuele. – Muito melhores.

– Prefiro as camponesas chinesas – disse, abraçando Shunrei. Ela fechou o livro e o entregou a Emanuele com um olhar de desprezo.

– Próximo da fila, por favor – disse, dispensando-o e atendendo gentilmente o leitor seguinte. – Ah, você quer uma foto? Tudo bem, vamos tirar.

O ex-marido afastou-se sob o olhar atento de Shiryu. Tinha visto os cartazes anunciando o livro de estreia de Shunrei e pensou que era uma sorte estar na Ásia na mesma época. Não podia perder a chance de revê-la. E provocá-la. Mas as coisas não tinham saído exatamente como ele planejara. Abriu o livro para ver o autógrafo.

_"__Esperava ver meu olhar de medo, não é? _

_Esperava que eu tremesse ao vê-lo, não é? _

_Surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com o inesperado?_

_Pois é..._

_Aquela Shunrei ficou no meio de uma curva do passado._

_Essa nova Shunrei renasceu das cinzas daquela._

_Não vou dizer que espero que goste do meu livro, _

_Porque duvido que passe do primeiro capítulo. _

_Eu sei que você não é do tipo que lê..._

_Infelizmente..._

_Porque ler o ajudaria a melhorar seu vocabulário pobre._

_Faça bom proveito da sua vidinha medíocre, Emanuele._

_Shunrei SUIYAMA."_

**FIM**

(1) (1) De Volta Ao Começo, Gonzaguinha

_Oi, povo!_

_Hoje é o dia do aniversário da Shunrei! _

_Eu adoraria ter uma fic nova para postar, mas não consegui terminar nenhuma. O que deu pra fazer foi terminar o último capítulo dessa fic. Já estava quase pronto, faltavam apenas alguns detalhes, então deu certo!_

_Geralmente termino o capítulo, deixo de lado e reviso no dia seguinte. Dessa vez vai pro ar assim mesmo para não perder a data! ;)_

_Então é isso! Ainda vai rolar um epílogo (não me perguntem quando) e, talvez, outras fics nesse universo. _

_Obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa história!_

_Até mais!_


End file.
